Diabolik Lovers: Merging Eclipse
by kirramagic
Summary: Yui Komori has been living with the Sakamaki brothers for what seems like forever... Trapped within their darkness, nearly every night is filled with anguish and the terror of her blood being drained... Is this her fate? To be eternally cursed in pain... to be alone? Or will a ray of hope come and shine with a new arrival to the Ryoutei Academy, Miya Tadao.
1. Chapter 1 : The Arrival

_**.:Chapter One : The Arrival:.**_

Sighing softly as she settled herself down into her seat, Yui took out her books from her bag to prepare for the days lesson. She was feeling dejected inside, putting her pencil case on the desk and then her note book she once again thought of her circumstances.

For when her father had left her due to the summons of a foreign church, she'd been delivered to the house of the Sakamaki family. She'd been told they were old friends to her father in the past, so she expected to be entering into an average family household.

The reality though had been vastly different, for on her very first night of her stay she had discovered and had been exposed to the deadly truth of what they were... a family, of vampires!

From that night onwards she had practically known nothing but terror, never knowing who of the Sakamaki brothers would come and forcibly drink her blood from her... or if each coming night might be her last.

The brothers were all clearly dangerous, Yui knew that one utmost fact about each of them. From the triplets starting with Ayato with his playful yet arrogant childishness, Kanato with his deadly obsession with his stuffed bear, Teddy along with Laito and his whimsical sadistic pervertedness.

Then there were the older siblings, Shuu who was silently lethargic and mysterious, Reiji the manager of the household with his ruthless strictness and finally the youngest Subaru with his unpredictable rage and violence.

Yui did her best to cope with them all, treating them with kindness despite their cruelty. For she was trying her utmost to not provoke them and she tried desperately to keep them from drinking her blood, however it had been practically to no avail. It was terrible and painful every time, no matter who drank from her...

Looking to all her pens and everything that was now ready for her to use, she was further depressed as she remembered the various attacks she'd already had. She wished she could fight back, to make them all stop it... but with her strength alone it was impossible. The power of a mere human could never match that of a vampire. She knew also that she couldn't run away with the threat of them coming to kill her.

She thought to herself as the sad expression still lingered, '_Is this my fate... to be just a sacrificial bride for them?' _Then looking back to Ayato who was napping upon the top of his desk behind her, Yui looked in another direction and saw Kanato smiling almost manically at his Teddy as he giggled now and again.

Their usual behaviour was to be expected and seeing them, Yui took the chance to then look about the rest of the classroom and at her other classmates. All of them, though they were human like her just ignored her gaze as they chatted amongst themselves and some that did catch her looking immediately averted their eyes to look at their own work or something else altogether. 

This reaction was also something she had sadly got used to, for though she was friendly enough with most of her classmates. Most... no, practically all of them didn't want anything to do with her. Due to her involvement with the Sakamaki's... for the brother's themselves repelled the students and those others who were drawn to the brothers all shared the same thing. An unspoken fear and uneasiness... this seemed to have been to attached her too.

For in all the time she had been there at the Academy, Yui hadn't made any close friends at all. As she thought of that one fact as she remembered the friends she used to have before she'd been cast away into this situation. It made her heart ache, along with the other things she couldn't see anymore like the sunlight and the blue sky... and the one person who meant so much to her, her father.

It wasn't like her to be so sad like this, but after being stuck in this situation for so long it was probably only natural that it would weigh heavily upon her now... she then couldn't help but ask softly as she picked up her pen as the teacher arrived, "Am I always going to be alone like this?"

Then as she uttered these words, it was finally that the teacher spoke as he gained everyone's attention, "Now! Now! Settle down everyone! I have an announcement for you all!"

Hearing him say this everyone's attention was now directed at the teacher, even Ayato awoke from his nap as he asked tiredly, "Huh? What now?"

Even Kanato lifted his gaze away from his teddy for a moment as he looked at the teacher, Yui herself distracted away from her depressed thoughts then asked curiously, "An announcement?"

The teacher then seeing he had caught the gaze of his students coughed into his hand clearing his throat as he proceeded to speak, "Though it may come as a surprise to many of you, due to it being quite late in the year. We have had a new transfer student come to attend our academy and who will be joining our class from this day forth!"

Surprised to hear this the class then all started to whisper to each other, some were a little excited as they started speaking amongst themselves, "A transfer student now?" "We're almost halfway through the year!" "Well I hope they're good looking whoever they are!" "Ha ha ha!"

As these comments all came forth, Yui herself was quiet... for it was unusual for someone to transfer so late she had to admit. Looking to the teacher still she wondered who this student was exactly?

It was then seeing his class become excited from anticipation that the teacher decided to let _her _come and make her introductions, "I hope you receive her well," then looking to door to the classroom he asked her, "Tadao-san? Would you like to come in now?"

A sigh was heard outside the class room as a female voice replied, "Yeah sure..."

Yui hearing the voice noted she didn't sound excited and she looked on as the girl entered the class. The students were quite amazed as they saw the girl who entered, wearing the Ryoutei academy's dark coloured girl's uniform with her sleeves pulled up to her elbows, the transfer student stood before everyone with her book bag slung over her right shoulder.

She had orange short coloured spiked hair that ended above her shoulders, in her right ear she was wearing a single long white beaded earring that ended with a blue jewel that almost looked like a tear drop. In her other ear were a couple of smaller golden piercings and on her left wrist was a single gold bracelet.

Over her uniform she was was wearing a brown belt which held a small plushy of a cute pink jellyfish with blue eyes, looking at her she was an unusual sight to be hold and yet gazing at her there seemed to be an exotic quality in her too. This may have been due to the colour of her skin which had a warmer hue than everyone else who was there.

Looking at her though the one thing that caught Yui's attention the most about the girl, was the colour of her eyes. She had radiant heterochromia coloured eyes, her right one was green and her left was blue, seeing them somehow reminded Yui of the colours of the ocean.

Seeing that his class was impressed with the student, the teacher then asked her, "Well Tadao-san? Would you care to introduce yourself and describe a little bit about yourself too to the rest of the class?"

Hearing this suggestion though the girl was clearly far from ecstatic about doing this, so with another sigh she said, "Well if I have to."

Then turning to the class she spoke aloud as she dropped her bag to her side crudely and put both her hands upon her hips as she started to speak with an almost annoyed tone, "Salutations, my name is Miya Tadao! I'm eighteen years old and have been forced to repeat a year here, I want my time here to go along peacefully and quietly... and I'll try my best not to cause problems for everyone if you don't cause problems for me," then finishing with a smile she ended saying, "Thank you!"

That... was an introduction? It sounded more like a threat... everyone in the class was put a little on edge slightly. Even the teacher was the same way, though trying to keep an optimistic attitude he asked her politely, "Uhh, thank you Tadao-san. Would you please take a seat? Your placement is in the centre of the class."

Hearing him say this Miya then replied simply, "Sure," with that she picked up her bag again walked forwards and sat herself down in her seat as she got her books and writing materials out, as she got ready to get to work right away. As she sat down the rest of the class obviously weren't overly impressed with this introduction as they started uttering to each other furiously while turning back to start their own work.

Ayato seeing the girl do this stared for a moment, for he had to admit to himself she had a good figure unlike Chichinashi. But then becoming bored as he saw she had a crappy attitude, he just turned his attentions back to his own work and looking at his papers he smirked as a certain little idea occurred to him of what to do with it.

Kanato though simply turned his attentions back to his Teddy once more and as he did, he giggled as he stared at his beloved companion...as he got an idea too and with that he started to root through his bag for a certain couple of things.

Yui looking at the girl herself as she got her pens and started to write could feel she wasn't in the best of moods, so feeling a little awkward she decided it would be best for her to just concentrate on her own work and try to not bother her so much...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the lesson continued on and the teacher pointed to certain key points on the blackboard before them. Miya sighed again, she was annoyed with the situation she was in as she breathed, "How can people study at this time of night?"

For she really didn't like this, having to study in the night school because of her mom's job transfer. Why was this academy the only one that would accept her?! Plus why did she have to repeat a year of all thing's! Sure she had to admit it, her studies weren't at the top of the class but she wasn't at the bottom either! What did they think she was? Stupid!

This bitterly infuriated her inside... but there was no changing it. This was the situation now and she was just going to have to get used to it. For she remembered a particular promise she'd made with her Mom, for if she stuck to the conditions of it she'd get one of the things she'd always wanted! So she just didn't wanna have any trouble and graduate with flying colours! If she did that, then moving on with her life like that would make her happy. Wouldn't it?

Though she knew inside that the intro she made wasn't exactly '_Hospitable_,' she just wanted the truth to be said and that was the end of it. For thinking about bitter past experiences it would probably be easier for her to try and not make any too close connections to anyone... even if it was depressing for her. For she couldn't imagine anyone would really want to say a word to her now and that was probably for the best.

As these thoughts drifted around inside of her, Miya then looked away from the teacher for a moment as she turned to see who she was in class with anyway?

Looking around she saw that everyone had practically all their heads bent down and concentrating on their own work. Then as she caught a couple of gazes, they'd done just as she'd predicted. They quickly looked away from her, not wanting to make any contact. That was fine, it was to be expected and it was after all what she wanted, wasn't it?

However as she did continue to look around, a certain character caught her eye. Looking behind her she could see a young man with reddish brown coloured hair and green eyes, he was wearing the Ryoutei's boy's uniform. However his shirt was unbuttoned revealing his chest and around his neck was his red neck tie, tied up crudely.

Seeing him Miya couldn't help but stare at him oddly, _'What's wrong with him? Did he get dressed half asleep?'_

Then as this thought came to her, she saw suddenly the young man fold over the paper she'd assumed he'd been writing on, over and over again. As he did this Miya couldn't help but think to himself, '_What the heck is he-?'_

Suddenly she was shocked as she saw him turn the paper into a plane! Then with a grin on his face he threw the small paper-craft forwards over the heads of everyone making it go straight through the window! This baffled Miya entirely as she stared on! She then whispered to herself, "What'd he do that for!?"

Quickly she looked to the rest of the students, weren't they bothered by this? However there was no reaction whatsoever! Shocked she looked back as she then saw even the teacher wasn't even saying anything about it! Turning to look at the other students again she wondered why no-one was reacting to this? Shouldn't they be-?

Miya though stopped again as she saw another young man in the corner of the room. He looked younger than the other guy and to her he seemed even younger than even the rest of the students there. He had light purple coloured hair and wide eyes that had dark rings under them, unlike the other boy though his uniform was done up nicely with a white ruffled collar shirt and red string tie around his neck.

Looking at him there was something that Miya found troubling, but what? Maybe it was those dark rings and wide eyes, _'Doesn't he get enough sleep or something?_' She thought to herself. However looking on at him she saw a bizarre scene play out.

With a small brown pot in front of him on his desk, the purple haired young man then brought out a spoon as he asked paying no mind to the teacher, "Teddy? Are you hungry? Would you like some yummy honey?"

Hearing him say this, it was then that Miya saw the stuffed bear which she hadn't notice before. Looking at the creature the girl saw that it had a pink waistcoat and had a black eyepatch over it's left eye, it looked on with a stitched up smile to it's owner.

Seeing it though, Miya didn't like the look of it. But then she watched with perplexed eyes as the boy started to feed the stuffed animal with a silver spoon as he giggled softly to himself as he stared at it with an almost crazed look saying, "here Teddy! Have as much as you want! Go on! Have all you want!" With that he started giggling almost hysterically!

This utterly creeped her out! She quickly looked around herself again, perplexed beyond all reason she thought to herself, _'How can no-one notice what the heck is going on!? Are they all really that blind!?'_

Then suddenly she stopped for there staring at her from a certain distance across the classroom was another girl. Looking at her as she caught her gaze, Miya was surprised as she looked at her. The girl too was the same as she stared back at her. She had long light blonde coloured hair that finished just upon her shoulders, her eyes were gentle and were a pretty pink colour and in her hair on her left side was a flower clip. It was made of three blossoms, the top one white, then pink and finally the last one was a dark purple colour.

Staring at her Miya was silent as the girl seemed pale to her somehow? But before she could think of anything else, she was surprised as the girl gently with an almost shy smile did a small wave to her as a greeting. Seeing this the new transfer student was surprised as she had not been anticipating this! However inside she couldn't help but feel warmed slightly inside, as this hadn't ever happened to her before. Then quickly before she knew it a little smile came to her face too and following her feelings she returned the gesture to her as she did a small wave too.

For she was sure that with her intro that she'd done before, no-one would do anything like that to her, it was-

"Tadao-san?"

Distracted immediately Miya turned as she saw the teacher was looking at her, quickly she replied, "Uh yes?"

The teacher then seeing that he'd got her attention asked her, "Would you please read from page nine to eleven for us?"

At the teacher's request Miya then stood up as she said, "Oh yes? Of course!" With that she began to read aloud the selected pages. As she continued to read on though, she couldn't help but look to the girl again, as she did she saw her nod to her again with a smile still lingering as she turned back to her own books.

Seeing her do this Miya wondered why that girl had been nice to her like that? However she knew this was no time to question about it, so she continued to read aloud. Though she had to admit it, that was a nice gesture and as that thought came she smiled internally again as she continued on reading aloud as the lesson went on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was now the end of the day and walking through the hallway, Miya was glad about it. Yawning loudly she spoke her thoughts as her bag was slung over her right shoulder again, "Man... working in the middle of the night is not easy..."

But now at least, it was the best time of the day for her. It was time to go home. Once she'd get back she could relax and unwind as well as get some more unpacking done along with-

Quickly she stopped in her thoughts as she heard a loud chatter come from behind her. There she saw a particular pair of individuals being followed by a group of girls who were chatting excitedly to each other, "It's those weird guys again?" She spoke as she saw the two of them walking forwards, seeing them she just continued on towards the school's entrance. Making it there she then stood aside as she lay her back on the wall to let the little parade go through and as they began to, a couple of more thoughts came to her, '_They're probably going home too, though why those girls are following them is something that I-"_

Then she stopped in her tracks as she saw the girl who'd given her that wave before walking behind the two boys with her head down. Looking at the girl as she passed her, Miya saw that she looked quite depressed and it might have been her imagination but she seemed to be more pale too. Was something wrong with her?

However she couldn't dwell on those thoughts as she saw the the group of three meet up with another group that was ahead of them, there she saw four other young men. One she saw was quite tall with short blonde hair, though she couldn't see the colour of his eyes since they were closed. He was wearing a black jacket over his shoulders with a beige sweater underneath that was slightly unbuttoned. She could also see he had earbuds in his ears. Was he listening to music?

Another taller young man next to him had darker purple-black coloured hair and was wearing a pair of spectacles, he was very neatly dressed and she could tell even from the distance she was standing from that he was a prim and proper... plus a strict individual as he stood with his arms folded.

Then the next individual amongst them looked... cunning? For looking at him she could see he was wearing a black fedora hat on his head that covered his reddish brown hair. His uniform was the same standard attire except for the fact that fur bordered around his shoulders. He was smiling keenly as he saw the girl and two others join their group.

Finally the last person that Miya saw standing amongst the group had white hair, looking at him she thought, 'T_hat's different?' _She though noticed that the bottom of his shirt was tattered and ripped. "A rough guy?" She asked curiously.

However as she stared at all these young men, she could feel something from them all as they crowded around the girl who'd waved to her. What was it? It felt ominous somehow as she stood in the middle of them all... it was almost like she was trapped? Shaking this thought away though as it came, Miya then considered that silly for they were just probably a real gloomy bunch. For none of them were really smiling and she couldn't feel any happy relief that she sure most would feel when it's time to go home.

Quiet as she made her observations, she then watched as they all left through the school entrance. As they did this, she saw with surprise a long black limousine come and pull up. As it came and the door was opened, she asked aloud, "A rich family?" Then she heard the large group of girl's chattering to themselves loudly again and as they did, she breathed with a sigh seeing their silly infatuation, "With groupies?"

Then quickly one by one, all of them entered the long sleek dark coloured car and in another moment after the door was shut. The vehicle rounded up and drove away quickly into the distance as a half moon glowed in the night sky. Just as in turn the huge group of girl's that had watched the Sakamaki's then disbanded as they all parted and went in various different directions.

Miya was quiet as she saw the limousine drive away and watched the crowd disperse, so far this day to her had just been just weird! A new school, a different time of day to study and a couple of words beyond bizarre classmates! As these thoughts came to her she then overheard a few girls from the large group go by as they came walking forwards, "Ah! The Sakamaki's! They're always so glamorous leaving in a limousine like that every night!"

Silently listening on, Miya then heard another of the girl's speak as she said, "I know... oh I'm so jealous of Komori Yui-san! She doesn't know how well she's got it!" With that the girls walked off together as they headed home giggling and chattering loudly.

Miya herself hearing these names then said to herself, "Sakamaki's?" For that was clearly the family name of those guys who'd gotten into the limousine, then she realised, "Komori Yui... that must be that girl's name?" Noticing her surname was different to the young men she was curious, obviously that girl she must be living with them. But why was that?

However at that moment she couldn't think about it, "Ah! I can't dwell on that now! I gotta get home! Mom's gonna be waiting for me, plus I gotta sort out my room still," with that said she turned on her heel as she went to walk in the direction of the city centre where she would catch the next bus. But as she walked on though she wondered simply about one thing. "I wonder what the next year's gonna have in store for me?" Then thinking about the strange things that had just happened she simply smiled as she said with an air of amusement, "Well we'll just wait and see!" With that she was on her way as she walked on into the darkness of the night.


	2. Chapter 2 : The Encounter

_**.:Chapter Two : The Encounter:.**_

It was late in the night and gathering some red roses, Yui placed them in a white vase that was close by. Dressed in her casual wear that consisted of her pink long sleeved top, and black ribbon laces and the black tank top she had underneath it. She was also wearing her brown shorts and long brown boots.

She was inside the small wooded chapel and was busy preparing for the Mass that was going to take place tomorrow morning, she was doing it as a favour to the Father who maintained it.

Sighing again as she placed the flowers, she thought of the various things that she still had to do to prepare for the ritual. She was glad to get out of the Mansion, for this small house of God was the only place that she could run to...

Though sadly she knew that it didn't offer any safe protection like Myth would have it. But at least she was able to have some sort of comfort in the fact it had some connection to her father...

Thinking about him again saddened her, however trying to think positive she said clapping her hands together to get some energy back into herself, she declared, "Well! I'm not going to get anything finished being slow and sad like this! I need to hurry up! I've got a lot of work to do..." Then as she thought this, she said keeping the positivity up as much as she could, "I'm going to be really busy tonight!"

Then as she went to move, suddenly a shadow came up from behind her and as it did a chilling sinister voice admitted with a smile, "Indeed... you are going to be busy!"

Recognising that voice in moments with fright Yui turned around as she said, "Aya-"  
Quickly though she didn't have time to finish her sentence as suddenly the reddish brown haired vampire grabbed her by her left arm spinning her around to face him fully as he also took her other free arm.

Out of his uniform he was wearing his own casual wear that consisted of a black jacket with a red hoodie underneath along with his white shirt. Hanging from it was a silver chain necklace. He was also wearing black pants.

As he caught her he continued to smile down at her sinisterly. Seeing the fear in her eyes fed his sadistic vampiric desires, he then told her, "You still like coming here? … You already know you can't get away from us!"

Hearing him say this filled Yui with terror again, however she still had to stand her ground despite her helplessness, "Yes I know that... but I still wanted to come here Ayato-kun! Besides I made a promise to the Father here to finish the preparations for tomorrow and I-"

As he heard her various petty excuses, Ayato was not going to pay any mind to them and so interrupting her, he told her, "I don't care why've you come here! It doesn't make any difference to me in the slightest!" However a rare moment of curiosity came to him as he decided to ask her, "Though I guess I'd like to know why you human's value such a useless building like this?"

Immediately Yui didn't like him describing this place that way and so told him, "It's not useless! In this church I feel safe and-"

All at once she was interrupted again as Ayato laughed loudly, as he heard her say one particular word that had come out of her mouth, "Safe? You think this place will keep you safe?!"

Chilled as she heard these words Yui was silent as she gazed at him with widened terrified eyes, she couldn't think of anything to say back to him. For with her being held down strongly and unable to escape, it was clear what the answer was... though she didn't want to admit it.

Seeing that she wasn't going to admit it to him as she turned her face away from him, Ayato was silent as he gazed down at her. Though quickly he became annoyed at her for her reluctance!  
"Agh!" Crying out suddenly Yui was thrust onto the altar making the white vase next to her fall and smash all over the floor, the water inside it leaked out everywhere as the roses too spilled. Their petals floated in the sea of white shards that were now left behind.

Her arms still pinned down the frightened girl stared up at Ayato with widened eyes as he then told her, "There's no where you can ever be safe!" With that removing one of his hands he pulled the ridge on the left side of her top exposing her left shoulder.

Sensing what he was about to do to her, with a start Yui then cried out as she tried to struggle against him desperately, "No!"

However it was no use, as Ayato leaned down and then told her exposing his sharp fangs, "For as long as that irresistible sweet blood of yours continues to flow in your veins..." with that he put his mouth against her pale skin as he searched for a suitable spot by licking her sensitive flesh.

Feeling dread inside as the moment would quickly come, Yui shivered as she braced herself. As she did this it was then that Ayato found what he was looking for as he finally revealed to her, "My fangs will always find you!"

With that his fangs sunk into her skin! The pain was immediate as Yui shivered terribly from the stinging as her nerves were screaming inside of her! Then as that came so did the draining sensation as Ayato began sucking her blood... that terrible feeling of powerlessness began to come and spread within her.

It made her breathless and unable to cry out as she felt her warm blood overflow from the wound. As the green eyed vampire continued to drink from her, all she could do was stare up at the church ceiling as tears began to gather in her eyes as the pain continued to increase inside her...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh for God's sake Mom!" Came Miya's irritated voice! The orange haired girl was now walking home in the dark as she was making a trek down the opened country road with her hands in her dark blue short's pockets.

She was dressed in her own casual wear as school was now out, this consisted of a turquoise blue T-shirt with the sleeves ending just above her elbows. Over it she was also wearing a dark pink vest with yellow straps that had white laces along the rims, giving it a little feminine quality. On her right arm she also had a yellow arm band with the same laces too.

However looking at her it was clear she was not a dainty thing, for on her hands she was wearing black fingerless gloves with dark blue cuffs. She was ready for anything!

Then to finish off her image she had dark pink and blue diamond patterned socks that went up to her knees and on her feet she wore light blue and white trainers with dark blue laces. As she walked on her brown belt continued to swing with her as her little pink and blue eyed jellyfish jiggled too.

As she continued to walk on, Miya then couldn't help but speak her grievances out loud as no-one else was around to listen to them, "Of all thing's! How could you damn well forget your paper work!?"

For that night as Miya had got home from school, her mom had rung her on her mobile crying out hysterically that she'd left her valuable paper work on her desk and she couldn't leave to come and get them!

As she desperately pleaded with her daughter to come and drop them into where she worked, Miya then said aloud to herself irritated, "It's like you're begging to be fired with the amount of crap I have to do for you! Geez!"

For that wasn't the end of it! For the most annoying thing right now for her, was the fact that after delivering the work to her Mom who'd been in a hysterics of gratitude. She'd then rushed and due to the late hour she'd gone, she'd missed the last bus! So with no other option she was now left alone to travel all the way back home on foot...

It had been a few days or more since she'd started attending Ryoutei Academy. She was already learning that the curriculum was a lot heavier than the school she'd previously been at and now the homework had piled up!

Thinking bitterly as she imagined her own paperwork she would soon have to do, Miya was irritated beyond all measure as she thought aloud to herself, "Man... it couldn't get any worse, could it?" With that she continued on walking forwards in the darkness of the countryside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gasping more painfully as Ayato now moved to her other side, Yui felt him drinking from her again as his fangs pierced into her. As he did it, along with agony she was having to endure. The more of her strength was being taken away from her.

As it was escaping her, she didn't want it to for she had to finish everything for the Mass tomorrow! She'd made a promise! Though it pained her terribly she tried to move her face to look at him as she breathlessly pleaded, "Ayato-kun... please... stop this! It hurts! Please!"

Hearing her though the thirsty vampire replied to her, "Be quiet." With that he continued to drink from her, silent for a further few moments he then told her removing his face away from her for a moment as he rubbed away a trickle of blood that dribbled out of his mouth, "This is nowhere near to satisfying me." With that he licked away the delectable substance.

As she heard these words, all Yui could do was look at him with still watery eyes as her tears spilled forth. Seeing the flushed and powerless expression on her face made Ayato grin all the more as he quickly decided upon something...

"Ah!" Suddenly before she knew it, Yui's right leg was raised and as it was. Ayato was quickly beginning to pull off one of her long brown boots. As he was doing this, Yui then gasped as she asked him shaking, "What're you-"

With his sinister grin still there, Ayato then told her highly amused by her reaction, "What does it look like? I'm going to give you even more pleasure..." with that he pulled her boot off entirely as he began to peel off her long white sock that was underneath...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Walking around the corner as she continued on, upon her long trek. Miya then said irritated still, "For God's sake! How long is this walk going to go on for! It's almost been an hour and-"

Then suddenly she stopped in mid speech as she noticed a little ahead of her were a mess of tall trees. Looking at them as she approached closer, she asked surprised, "Woods?"

For looking at them as she got nearer, she spoke more of her thoughts, "Wow... that's a surprise? I never noticed it when I was travelling this way on the bus." Then thinking about it, she'd been napping on the way back home mostly and on her way out she'd been listening to her Ipod. So she'd been paying no heed to the outside of the window.

Looking at it further for a moment though she quickly decided, "Ugh! But I don't have time for this! I gotta get back and do that work or-"

Quickly she stopped again as she felt something fall onto her head. Surprised she then lifted her hand up as she felt more of what this was, curious she asked, "This is-?"

Then she stopped as it suddenly all poured down and she realised with even more irritation, "Rain." As she said this single word, all at once the weather got worse and it started to heavily pour!

Dismayed beyond all reason she then cried out mad, "Oh no!"

As she felt the rain soak into her, making her chilly Miya immediately decided on her next course of action, "I am not staying out for this! I gotta go and get some cover!" With that she ran forwards and into the woods as she tried to shield her head from the terrible downpour as it continued to flow forth from the darkened rainclouds!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Aggh!" Biting into her big toe, caused Yui to cry out as she squirmed from the pain Ayato's fang's were causing her!

Feeling her as she writhed underneath him, Ayato was delighted as he continued to hold her right leg in his hand. Then putting his lips to her damaged digit, he began licking it as he lapped up the blood that came pouring forth.

Yui gasping as she felt this was tense with even more pain as she trembled and gripped her hands against the cold stone of the altar, this was horrible! It was terrible! She was-

Ayato feeling her shaking from his touch then laughed as he removed his tongue from her for a moment and asked, "So you're enjoying it?"

Shaking her head Yui told him desperately, "No! No I'm not! I-"

Ayato though with a smile still on his face told her as he held her foot a little more tightly revealed, "You can't lie to me! Your blood's already sweeter..." with that he started licking her toe again as more of the sweet substance had poured forth.

Clenching her teeth tightly as he did this again, Yui didn't know what Ayato was talking about!? For she could only feel pain and his tongue which was tormenting her by tickling her! How could there be any pleasure in this!? How could-

Then before she could think anymore, Ayato was moving forwards and as he did he'd moved his hands and was spreading out her legs, opening them. As he did this, Yui knew quickly where he would target next! She immediately tried to pull back once again as she went to wriggle out of his grip.

Ayato getting irritated then demanded out of her, "Don't move!" With that he gripped harder pushing his fingers into her skin! Feeling his nails dig into her made Yui stop in moments! This hurt just as much as his fangs and she ceased moving in seconds, for she didn't want to have any more pain given to her than she'd already had.

Seeing her stop satisfied him and as it did, his smile returned as he told her, "That's better!" With that he eyed the pale skin of her thighs as he then began to trace his lips over her right side. He once again was searching for a particular vein to dig into, as he looked he then told her, "Now... let's indulge ourselves even more..."  
Gripping her hands hard still against the cold stone, Yui was desperate for this stop! She didn't want this! She needed her strength to fulfil her promise! But more than that she hated this happening here! Why here in the house of God? This wasn't right! It was...

However she knew her pleads and words wouldn't matter to Ayato, he was just going to have his way with her and that would be the end of it... sorrowfully Yui then knew it. This was it, this was all she was ever going to amount to! She was always going to be just nothing but a meal to him and the others... forever she'd-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Running further and further into the woods, Miya was desperate to try and find some cover! However looking left and right she couldn't find any tree's or a spot that would be good enough to get shelter from! The rain was just coming down too heavily for the tree's canopies to be of any use to her!

Irritated beyond all measure she then cried out, "Hell's sake! Why do I have to suffer with this!? This is totally-"

Then suddenly a strike of lightning flashed above and as it did she jumped, stopping in her tracks! Spooked she looked up startled and then immediately she heard the sound of thunder. That strike had not been faraway!

Terrified to know this she was shaking from the cold and now nervousness as she said fast, "Oh man this is so not good! I gotta find something quick!" With that she looked around herself left and right scared as she said desperate, "I don't wanna be struck by lightning!"

With that said suddenly another strike came down and this spooked her even more! "Ah!" Then quickly she ran forwards again in panic!

Shaking as she held her head trying desperately to shield herself from the sharp piercing cold rain, she quickly turned around another corner and as she did. Suddenly she saw before her a sight she had not been expecting. For there before her nestled amongst a grove of trees with a faded dirt path before of it was of all things, a church!

Surprised blinking she then had to rub her eyes to make sure she wasn't dreaming, seeing it was real she asked aloud, "A church? Here of all places!?"

Then suddenly from behind her came another roll of thunder! As it did there was no time for her to puzzle over it and quickly she ran forwards as she ran up the path to get to those damned doors!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

His mouth opened Ayato was again about to bite down on his chosen spot when suddenly-

Shaking as she anticipated the pain, Yui felt nothing. Confused she looked up at Ayato as she saw him looking somewhere. She stared at him quietly as she wondered what was wrong with him? What made him-

Then removing himself quickly from his prey, Ayato quickly sat up as he sensed something from behind! Looking he saw the church's door's were being banged on from the outside! Someone was here! Seeing this with irritation he uttered, "Tch!"

Suddenly before Yui's eyes he vanished away into the darkness as he used his powers of teleportation. Shocked as he faded away in an instant, the perplexed girl sat herself up upon the altar and looking around puzzled she asked a little nervously, "Ayato-kun?"

Swiftly she was stopped in her tracks as the church doors ahead were banged open! This startled Yui immediately as she looked to the doors with wide eyes!

Quickly running inside came a soaking wet figure who then turned around and slammed both of the door's shut behind them. As the person did this they collapsed onto the floor, a loud sound of breathing could be heard throughout the church as a roll of thunder resounded outside... after a few moments the hard gulps ceased as an irritated voice spoke out mad, "Seriously! It's total hell out there! Now just what-"

It was then the voice stopped for the owner of it saw that Yui was looking at her from across the hall as she sat upon the altar startled with widened eyes.

A long pause came between the two girls as they both stared at each other, both surprised at each other's presence within that isolated space...

Miya seeing that she'd come across someone didn't know at first what to say, then realising she'd just barged in without an invitation. She decided to speak first as she said scratching the back of her head feeling really awkward, "Uh hi? Sorry about this, um...? I don't mean to intrude like this, you see it's raining really heavily outside and this church was the only shelter and uh..."

Seeing her apologise, Yui quickly forgot all about her pain and what had transpired between her and Ayato for a brief moment as she told the unexpected visitor, "Oh... no? Um... it's okay, this place is a public building anyway so you're not intruding."

Relieved to hear this with a sigh, Miya put a hand to her racing heart as she said, "Oh that's good then!" With that she moved herself and got up as she walked forwards towards the girl as she looked about the building and commented, "You know it's surprising finding a church like this in the middle of the woods! I mean who'd ever expect something like this out here!"

Hearing this Yui nodded as she told her, "Yeah, this church is quite remote... it can be a difficult place to find if you don't know the way and-" then stopping for a moment the wound Ayato inflicted upon her toe stung badly as she twitched from the pain, "Ah! Ow!"

As she heard this gasp of pain, immediately Miya became concerned as she looked at the girl and saw she was clutching her foot tightly. Worried quickly she ran on over as she asked her, "Hey! Are you okay?"

Still holding her right foot as she heard her coming, Yui at first didn't answer her as the pain was badly biting into her. It made her unable to say anything as she pursed her lips and closed her eyes as she was trying to manage the dreadful throbbing sensation.

Making it over, Miya looked over her and she saw quickly where the pain was coming from. For there in the blonde haired girl's hands was her right foot and her toe which was bleeding, quite badly. Seeing it with terrible concern, the orange haired girl spoke her thoughts, "That's really bad! Hey is there a first aid kit in this place?"

Yui hearing her say this, shook her head vigorously as she still clung on tightly with her eyes clenched shut. But before she could give her an audible answer she heard the girl say, "Darn! Hang on a second!"

Then suddenly before she knew it, Yui felt something touch her foot and toe! Opening her eyes startled, she saw the girl had taken her foot into her own hands and had taken out a white handkerchief out of her pocket. Stunned she watched as the girl was quickly wrapping it around her injured digit!

Her eyes were widened with surprise as she then heard her say, "Just stay still as much as you can! This will help stop the majority of the bleeding."

Nodding as she heard her say this, Yui continued to watch the girl tie the handkerchief around her toe. She did it gently and carefully as she wound it around and around. She was concentrating hard with her green and blue eyes as she made sure not to cause her any further pain. Feeling her touch as she did this, Yui was quiet as once again she felt the pain slowly drifting away to be replaced by an odd warmth that she hadn't felt before... this was?

It was then finishing that the girl tied the handkerchief with a little knot making sure it would be kept in place. Sighing as she did this with satisfaction, she looked to Yui as she told her, "That'll have to do for now, but when you get home you'll have to treat that properly with better bandages and some antiseptic, otherwise it might lead to an infection."

Hearing her say this, it was then that Yui got her voice back and so told the girl, "Oh? Yes, yeah of course I'll do that... um, thank you."

Nodding as she heard the thanks being given to her, Miya then told her with a small smile, "It's okay." However stopping for a moment as she gazed at her, it was quickly that she realised, "Wait a second! I know you... you're that girl in my class aren't you? Uh..."

Hearing her stop Yui was quiet as the girl then said trying to remember, "What was it... Kotori? Uh... Kombi...uh?"

Seeing her struggle Yui was amused slightly as she hid a small giggle behind a hand as she decided to kindly answer her, "It's Komori..." then as the surprised girl looked up to her, she told her, her full name, "Komori Yui, that's my name."

As she heard her say it, Miya said nodding with a small smile coming to her own face, "Oh! Yeah that's right!" Then suddenly realisation came to her as she became ashamed with embarrassment and said,"Uh... oh man... I'm being so rude here aren't I?" After a moment turning back to her, she asked her, "... I guess you already know my name, huh?"

Seeing her look so bashful like this, Yui then still smiling told her, "A part of it, it was Tadao yes?"

As she said this, the orange haired girl told her, "Yeah, Tadao Miya that's me."

Then as silence came between the two girls again, neither knew exactly what to say to each other in these types of circumstances... However once again feeling it was only right, Miya took the initiative in answering as she told her, "Well it's kind of funny we've met this way, huh?"

Feeling her own awkwardness still Yui then nodded as she said, "Yeah... yeah, it is..."

Miya then seeing that this girl was feeling just as awkward as she was, took a moment to look around at the church again and as she did. It was quickly that an idea came to her of what to ask, "So uh... Komori-san?"

Hearing her finish with a questioning tone, Yui replied, "Uh yes?"

"What're you doing in this church anyway? Why are you here at such a late hour like this?" Miya asked her as she looked at her becoming curious.

As she asked this question, Yui then answered as she told her, "Well, I know the Father that owns this place and I promised him I would prepare it for the Mass tomorrow and then Aya-" Quickly though she put her hands over her mouth!

Seeing her do this with confused eyes, Miya stared at her oddly. '_Why is she doing that?_' She thought to herself.

Yui knew she couldn't reveal the truth to Miya, for she didn't want to endanger a fellow classmate! So quickly she thought of something else to say, "I ah! Um... I knocked over the vase and... I cut my toe on one of the shards here and then you came in."

Hearing her say this so quickly with haste, Miya looked at her doubtfully as she then asked, "So... you cut your toe?"

Nodding quickly Yui answered her quietly as she hoped this would be reasonable enough as an explanation.

Miya though had to ask as she looked at Yui's feet, "And you're only wearing one boot?"

Seeing she was being caught out, Yui then asked feeling slightly anxious, "Uh? Yes...?"

Not understanding these series of events Miya then asked simply, "Why?"

Seeing she was being so observant really put Yui in a tough position and so she answered as her brain raced trying to find another reason... immediately she came up with one, "Uh well uh! You see there was a stone in my boot and... I only decided to get rid of it at the time before the vase broke and uh... while I was taking it off, that was when I knocked it over and..." however seeing the still skeptical look on Miya's face, she told her feeling defeated inside, "You know..."

Hearing this Miya still felt doubt inside herself, for these events that Yui was describing didn't quite add up in her mind. However how was she to know exactly? So with a sigh she decided to accept her answer as she told her, "I see..." but she wasn't going to let her off easily, "Though you know if that stone was really bothering you so much, you should have done something about earlier! Then you wouldn't be hurt like this! It's not good to leave thing's untreated if you know you can do something about it!"

Hearing this telling off, Yui looked down as she felt bad for troubling Miya with this and so apologised sincerely, "Yeah... I know, I'm sorry..."

As she heard the apology, Miya shook her head as she told her honestly, "Well it's a bit too late to be saying sorry now, the damage has already been done! Just take care of the problem earlier next time okay?"

Nodding as she heard this Yui told her with an apologetic smile, "Yeah I will..." however quickly she realised how much time had gone by! Quickly she went to get up as she said, "Oh no! I still need to finish thing's for the Mass tomorrow or-"

Miya watched though as she stepped forwards that the pain was biting into Yui again as she stumbled! Seeing this she ran up to her and caught her by her shoulders, as she did this she told her with concern, "Hey! C'mon you shouldn't be moving around so much right now! That wound is still fresh! If you continue doing this you'll just be harming yourself more!"

However looking to Miya, Yui told her desperately, "But I promised though! I promised I'd get it all done for tomorrow and I don't want to let the Father down!"

Seeing her look so sadly desperate struck a cord in Miya as she stared at her, then stopping for a moment she turned and saw the rain that was still falling heavily outside through one of the glass windows. As she did she bowed her head as she made a consideration... coming to a decision she told her with a sigh, "Okay... what needs to be done?"

Surprised as she heard her say this, Yui was quiet as she stared at Miya before she repeated her words, "What needs to be done?"

"Yeah, what do you need done to let this Mass thing happen? I'll give you a hand in finishing it," Miya told her as she looked at her seriously.

Hearing her say this, Yui was astounded and so asked her, "You'll help me? But why though? You don't have to-"

"Because I want to!" Miya told her as she interrupted her, she sounded a little annoyed which shut Yui up in moments. However quickly seeing that she might have said that too strongly, the orange haired girl told her, "I mean... well I can't go anywhere right now cause of the rain and... well it's just wrong to leave an injured person here to do this whole thing by themselves so... I mean, I just have nothing else to do!...Okay?"

As she said this to her, Yui could see that Miya looked embarrassed to say it... looking at her as she said it, she couldn't help but be touched warmly inside. She would never have expected this girl to be so kind when she was first introduced to the class.

So smiling Yui then told her, "Okay, thank you Tadao-san, I really appreciate it."

Hearing her giving her thanks, Miya simply scratched her hair again as she told her honestly still feeling awkward, "It's nothing..."

Yui simply smiled again and with that said she directed Miya as to what to do as she helped her prepare for the Mass that would take place in the morning.

Watching on though from the darkness above them both, Ayato looked on with angered eyes as he observed the two girls working together to finish what needed to be done within the church.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Laying the last choir book down upon one of the cushioned seats, Yui smiled brightly as she said pleased, "That's it! We're all finished now!"

Hearing this as she laid down her own book on the seat she was in front of, Miya said with a small smile of her own, "Well that's good, that didn't take too long at all!" Then thinking she admitted, "But I guess with two people doing this, it would be finished quicker, huh?"

Nodding from where she was standing Yui then replied, "Yes it would!" Her smile was still there and as her happiness continued to flow inside her, she decided on something as headed towards the altar.

Miya herself seeing her do this, then decided to follow suite and as she did she looked back to the window as she asked aloud, "Hmm? I wonder if the rain's let up yet?"

As she asked this question, she turned back to where Yui would be to ask what she thought? However she saw that the blonde haired girl was on her knee's, seeing this she walked on over a little worried as she asked her, "Komori-san?"

Looking on though at her, Miya then saw that she had her hands together as her rosary hung from them. Curious as she saw this, the orange haired girl asked her, "What're you doing there?"

Hearing her ask, Yui then told her as she remained in place, "I'm offering my prayers to God, to thank him for the blessings I've received today...and my good fortune."

As she said this, Miya simply stared on as she said simply, "Oh?" However staring on at Yui as she continued to pray... the observant girl then decided on something.

Still in the midst of her prayers, Yui felt something come beside her. Opening her eyes for a moment, she looked on with surprise as she saw that Miya was kneeling too and had her hands in prayer as well!

Looking at her astonished, Yui asked her, "Tadao-san? Do you believe in God too?"

Hearing her question Miya then told her, "Not quite, I'm an Agnostic."

Puzzled as she heard the word, Yui repeated, "An Agnostic?"

Nodding Miya then told her, "Yeah, I'm open to the concept of religion but I'm not wholly persuaded by it."

As she heard her say this, Yui became a little saddened as she thought she might have met a fellow believer and so said, "I see..."

However hearing the sad tone in her voice, Miya then told her more of her thoughts, "But there's nothing wrong in believing, for it's still a good thing to have that belief in the power of goodness and in the light, whether there's a God or not."

Hearing her say this, Yui turned to Miya surprised as she saw she had one of her heterochromia coloured eyes open making it look like she was winking. The girl smiled as she saw her reaction as she asked her further, "So there's no harm at all in praying, right?"

As she said this, Yui wasn't used to many people praising her for her belief's. However she was truly happy to hear this said from Miya and so nodded her head to her as she told her, "No, there's no harm at all."

Smiling glad that she'd cheered her up, Miya then nodded too and turned back to pray as Yui did the same. With that the two girls were quiet as they continued on for a few long moments...

Finishing after some minutes Miya was the first to get up and then stretching her arms she spoke her thoughts, "Well that was different! It's nice to try out new things!"

Smiling as she got up too, Yui nodded to her comment and then out of curiosity she decided to ask her, "So what did you pray for Tadao-san?"

Hearing the question being put to her, Miya shrugged her shoulders as she told her, "The usual, for good health, prosperity, "then she decided to admit a personal wish of hers, "Plus for my Mom to stop being such a ditz and not to come home drunk on a Friday night!"

Surprised to hear this, though becoming a little puzzled Yui asked her, "Your Mom?"

Nodding Miya then explained, "Yeah, you see she has a bad habit of going out for drink's with her co-worker's on that night and it's always up to me to drag her into bed when she gets home like that..." then with a sigh she told her simply, "It's really irritating."

As she said this, Yui couldn't help but think it reminded her of someone similar who lived in the Sakamaki household... so she told her, "That must be tough for you."

At this comment Miya then told her simply with a firm nod, "You got that right it is!"  
Laughing a little as she heard this, Yui then decided to ask her becoming curious, "So you live with just your Mom Tadao-san?"

Hearing the question, Miya then told her, "Yeah basically, though I've got a little brother who lives with an Aunt of mine who's got a house nearby, but due to me being at the Ryoutei Academy and my Mom's weird work pattern it's better for him to live with her at the moment."

Hearing this Yui was fascinated to know this and said simply, "I see," then another question occurred to her as she asked, "What corporation does your Mom work at?"

Looking to her Miya repeated, "Which one?" Then seeing her nod, the orange haired girl folded her arms as she tried to think of it, "I can't remember... Sakurite? Sakuma? Sariika? I dunno..."

Seeing she couldn't think of it, Yui simply remained quiet as Miya went on to say, "But anyway, because of her transfer I have to attend the Academy now and repeat a year... due to my grade's and the whole thing is just annoying!"

As she said this Yui couldn't help but admit, "Yeah it must be."

Nodding, it was then Miya's turn to become curious as she turned to Yui and asked her, "So anyway? Why are you at the Academy right now? Komori-san? What made you go there?"

With this question being put to her, Yui was immediately reminded of sad memories... and painful ones. It made her reluctant to answer her at first... however seeing the look on Miya's face, the blonde haired girl decided to reveal what truth she could, "Well... my Father is a priest and he transferred over sea's and I went to live in the Sakamaki household and because they all go to the Academy it was decided I should go too, so that I could match with their lifestyle."

Seeing her becoming a little saddened as she answered and revealed her circumstances about her Father, Miya couldn't help but feel a little bad for her as she said, "I see..."

Though not wanting the conversation to become depressing she said another thought of hers, "Though you know those Sakamaki guys? All the girls keep going all Ga Ga over them! It's kind of crazy really."

Yui brightening a little then admitted, "Yeah, well they're considered to be unique and special in the Academy because of their looks and wealth... so they have a lot of admirers."

Hearing this, Miya then replied, "I can see that! But is that all they celebrate about those guys?"

As she heard her say this, Yui answered, "Um... I think so?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Miya then spoke her thoughts again, "Well I don't get it personally," then scratching her head again she said,"I mean they're good looking, but whenever I've seen one of them they're just totally gloomy and those two guys we do have in our class, are just so weird!"

Yui hearing her say this then had to admit, "Yeah... well I admit they're not the easiest people to get along with," however she didn't want to speak bad about others and so told Miya further, "But I mean! They're not all that bad! When you get to know them, they do have their good points and...I..."

Miya seeing her do this was wondering why she was so flustered when talking about them as she saw her trying to defend them. However to put her at ease, the orange haired girl told her, "...Okay that's fine, don't worry about it." Then looking at her she said honestly with a shrug of her shoulders, "I mean you know more since you live with them, plus I don't wanna jump to conclusions until I actually get a better picture anyway."

As she heard her say this, Yui was glad that Miya understood and so replied, "That's good! It's a better way to be."

Nodding as she heard her say this, Miya then admitted with a smile, "yeah that's true!" Then as she said this, there was a moment of peaceful silence and hearing it she quickly realised something! She asked aloud, "Has it?" Then surprised she looked to the glass windows and could see what she'd been hoping for!

Yui watched as Miya suddenly ran to the doors, as she went she called out to her, "Tadao-san!" Then being careful she made her way over to her as she saw that she was opening the doors, making it to her she heard Miya say with delight, "Hey! It looks like the rain's stopped! I can go now!"

Hearing this, Yui though became saddened for this was the first time in so long that she was able to socialise with another person without the shadow of the Sakamaki's hanging over her...

Miya though didn't notice her look of sadness, however turning around she told Yui, "Well, it was nice to meet you Komori-san! I hope the Mass goes well for you tomorrow, okay? Oh and do get that wound treated when you get home alright?"

As she heard these words Yui simply nodded, for she realised that Miya was about to make her goodbyes! Quickly though she tried to think of something to say as her acquaintance began to say, "Sorry if I troubled you too much, I'll just-"

"No wait!" These two words stopped Miya in her tracks and as they did, she turned to see Yui go to corner of the doors as she kneeled to get something.

Quiet as she watched her, Miya wondered it was she was doing? However she didn't have to wait too long to find out. For coming back within her hands, Yui was carrying a small something and then presenting it to her, she said, "Please take this Tadao-san!"

Curious Miya looked to the item that was in her hands, there she saw a light blue umbrella. Seeing it, the orange haired girl was quiet as she looked back to Yui and heard her say to her brightly with a smile, "This is my thank you to you, for giving me the bandage and helping me prepare for the Mass... it was truly a great help to me."

As she said this Miya was quiet as she stared at her and her gift, she couldn't remember being thanked like this before in a long, long time... Inside though she was quickly touched as a warmth spread into her heart again. Taking the umbrella from her hands, she then told her with a smile, "It's no problem... I should be the one to say thanks for this."

With that she stepped outside and as she did, she opened up the umbrella and as she did so she turned to Yui as she asked her, "Are you going to be fine getting home?"  
Nodding to her question, Yui then told her, "Yes, I'll be fine! I don't live too far from here so there won't be any trouble."

Relieved to know this, Miya told her, "That's good...well then," with that she moved to walk on her way.

As she moved away again though, Yui felt that sadness spread throughout her heart once more. However she was glad to have shown her gratitude to the new transfer student. Even if it was just in a small way... She then turned to head back into the church and-

"You know!" Suddenly she turned back around again as she saw Miya staring up at her from the bottom of the steps, looking at her Yui was quiet as the orange haired girl asked with what appeared to be a shyness of some kind, "If you want... when we meet at school next, I can show you some pictures of my old home and... we could hang out together?" Then as she said this, it was clear she was being a little bashful again as she finished saying, "If you want?"

Hearing these words Yui was surprised at her offer, this was another first for her in a long time! Instantly though she knew what her answer would be as she said with glad excitement, "Oh yes! I'd love to do that Tadao-san!"

Surprised as she heard this, Miya asked her looking at her widened eyes, "You would?"

Yui then nodded positively to this question, Miya hearing this was too stunned for words! However quickly she smiled brightly as this positivity was contagious as she said, "Okay then! We'll do that! I'll be looking forward to seeing you when we go to class next!"

Hearing these words Yui told her, "Yeah! Okay!" Then realising she was holding her up, the blonde haired girl said, "Well I don't want to delay you anymore! Have a safe journey home Tadao-san!"

Nodding as she heard these words, Miya then told her feeling positive, "Don't worry I will! You just take care too!" With that she started walking on her way down the wooded path. However before disappearing around the corner of it she waved to her as she told her, "Later!"

Yui then waved to her too and with that done she watched her disappear behind the tree's. Glad that she'd talked to her and now had this arrangement done, the blonde haired girl smiled truly pleased with happiness...

However looking behind her and realising she was alone, she decided on something, "I better leave now before Ayato-kun or someone get's me!" So as quickly as she could, she went through the doors and closed them behind her as she started running as she made her way to get back to the mansion.

The church now was empty and quiet, void of any human presence... as it was, it was finally then that Ayato emerged from the shadows as he floated down onto the cold floor. He was quiet as he stared at all the work that both Miya and Yui had done together for the Mass.

However looking at him, it was clear he was not pleased with how events had played out. Walking over to the altar that had strewn petals all over it as decoration, he said agitated, "Tch! She got away!"

Then looking down he saw by his feet, a red rose that had fallen from the altar. As he looked at it, the image replayed in his mind of how happy Yui was as she worked together with Miya to prepare the church as they chatted together with the roses in their hands.

This angered him severely inside and moving his foot, he crushed the rose with his trainer as though he could also crush the memory with it! Then kicking his foot away he'd destroyed the flower entirely as he turned to leave saying enraged, "This is pissing me off!" With that said he vanished into the shadows... as the broken and fractured red petals laid strewn across the floor.


	3. Chapter 3 : The Interruption

_**.:Chapter Three : The Interruption:.**_

It was now the next evening class and the lessons hadn't begun yet. The students within the classroom were busy chatting and laughing aloud to themselves and on one side of the room two girls no-one would have expected to. Were doing the same thing!

Sitting in her seat as she gazed on, Yui had a silver camera in her hand that belonged to Miya who was looking over the pictures with her. She was clicking the arrow button to slide through all of the images that were saved onto it. As she looked at them, the blonde haired girl saw an amazing array of images of a town by the sea. Along with that she saw beaches of pearl white sands, green trees with a dazzling sun shining down in a warm blue sky, with the sea beneath it glittering in it's radiance.

It was something she hadn't seen in a extremely long time and seeing the sun again, even in a photograph she couldn't help but smile at the sight. She then spoke her thoughts in wonder, "They're beautiful..."

Surprised to hear this comment, Miya though simply smiled as she asked her, "Really you think so?"

Turning away from the camera for a moment, Yui looked to Miya as she nodded to her and confirmed it, "`Yes definitely! They're wonderful!" Then handing the camera back to Miya, she told her further, "Thank you for showing me, Tadao-san."

Taking it into her hands again, Miya was glad to show the pictures to her and so replied with a simple smile, "It's okay, I'm just happy you liked them."

Nodding again Yui was very happy and content at that moment, something that she rarely got at this time of the day. So she was enjoying it to the fullest at that time, curious though she wanted to ask, "You must have enjoyed living in such a lovely place, right Tadao-san?"

At this question Miya looked at her quietly and then with a smile on her face still she shrugged her shoulders as she told her, "Yeah it was nice and picturesque I'll give it that, I enjoyed it for those qualities..." however she couldn't help but drop her smile for a moment as she admitted, "But at times it wasn't the most exciting place to be... because of it being remote and plus... without anyone to hang out with, it could get quite boring."

Yui hearing this and seeing the smile drop from Miya's face, she was quiet as her smile left her too... then after a moment she made a reply, "I can imagine..."

Miya though sensing that she'd dampened the atmosphere a bit decided to try and lighten it up again, "But, anyway? Where did you live before you came to live with those Sakamaki guys, Komori-san?"

Hearing her ask her this, Yui looked at her a little surprised herself as she asked, "Where did I use to live?"

Nodding herself as she asked this, Miya then told her, "Yeah, I'm interested to know."

Surprised she wanted to find out more about her, Yui was at first quiet again. However she knew it was alright to reveal that part of her life. Though she knew it wasn't as interesting as where Miya had lived, "My old home... it was in a small town quite a way from here, it was a quiet place with lots of trees surrounding it and...well not much would happen there either."

Miya listening to this nodded again as she said, "I see..." then her curiosity made her ask another question, "So did you live in a church when you were in your home town?"

As she asked this question Yui looked at her as she repeated, "Did I live in a church?"

Nodding Miya then explained the reason for her question,"Yeah? Well since your Dad's a priest and stuff I thought that might be the case?"

Quiet for a moment as she absorbed this information, Yui couldn't help but laugh a little.

Seeing her as she did this, Miya was perplexed as she asked, "What? What did I do? Did I ask something weird?"

Shaking her head Yui then told her with a smile again on her face, "Oh no! But um, I didn't live in a church... they're not really places you can live within."

Blinking as she heard this explanation Miya replied, "They're not?"

Once more shaking her head, Yui then explained, "No, what I think you're imagining is a monastery, they're bigger than churches are and they can house living apartments for many, many people."

Silent as she heard this, Miya didn't realise there was a difference in Christian buildings and so said with a hint of surprise, "Oh? Okay..." then as she came to understand this, Miya asked, "so you just lived in a normal house, huh?"

Nodding again Yui replied with her smile still there, "Yeah that's right."

Smiling herself glad to see she'd got that right, Miya then asked, "Okay? So you just lived there with your Dad huh?"

Yui answered smiling simply again, "Yes."

Miya hearing this was becoming curious about Yui's family and so she decided to ask, "So what about your Mom, is she-?"

Quickly Yui became saddened as she turned her gaze down. This immediately concerned Miya, however before she could ask anything more. The blonde haired girl explained as she looked up to her again, "I'm afraid, I don't have a Mother... she died when I was very young."

Hearing this information, Miya immediately became apologetic with shock as she told her, "Oh?... Sorry, I didn't know...Komori-san."

Shaking her head though Yui told her, "It's okay, you don't need to apologise."

However Miya knew it was still wrong for her to ask that so straightforwardly, so she apologised again, "Yeah but...I'm still sorry... really."

Seeing the sincerity that was there in her green blue heterochromia eyes, Yui was glad that she cared and so told her smiling gently, "It's alright Tadao-san, I haven't taken any offence so please don't be troubled."

Looking at her as she heard her say this with surprised eyes, she had to ask her again, "Really?" Then seeing her nod once more Miya was quickly relieved, as she told her with a hand over her heart with a sigh, "That's good."

Yui simply smiled again, then quickly, "Oh yes, I've remembered!" With that quickly she got out her book bag and as she did she rummaged through it till she found what she was looking for, "Here's your handkerchief Tadao-san! I cleaned and washed it for you."

With that Miya saw the pure white clean item and as she did, she was surprised that Yui would do that for her. But pleased to see it though, she said, "Nice!" With that she took it from her opened hands as she told her, "Thanks a lot!"

Shaking her head, Yui then told her with her smile still there, "It wasn't any trouble!"

Nodding glad to know this, Miya told her, "That's good," then quickly she remembered too, "Oh! I got your umbrella with me too! It really stopped me getting soaked on my way home, I'll give that to you after class is over, Komori-san."

Yui hearing this was glad that her gift had assisted her and so she then told her with a nod herself, "Okay, thank you Tadao-san."

Glad she'd let her know this, Miya then decided to ask her as she remembered, "That reminds me, your toe isn't hurting anymore is it?"

As she heard this question, Yui shook her head as she told her, "No, it isn't now... I got the proper treatment so you don't have to worry about me."

Pleased to know this Miya was relieved once again, "That's good!" Then though she decided she'd ask Yui something else, "Komori-san? You know that town you lived in before? Did you-"

"Yui-san."

With that suddenly interrupting her question before she could finish it, Miya turned as Yui did to see Kanato standing there with a gloomy frown upon his face. Within his arms he was carrying Teddy who looked on with his stitched smile and one visible black eye.

Seeing him, Miya didn't like the sight of him instantly while Yui was quickly put on alert as she heard Kanato say to her, "I want you to accompany me immediately!"

Annoyed as she heard him say that in such a demanding tone and not even doing the decency to use proper courtesy, Miya then asked him, "Excuse me?"

Ignoring her, Kanato continued as his gaze concentrated on Yui alone, "I have something to discuss with you and I will not have it wait!"

Yui hearing these words from Kanato couldn't think of what it was that he wanted to talk to her about, but she knew it couldn't be something good! Miya though on the other hand annoyed by his rude behaviour then told him, "Well I'm afraid you'll have to, we're already having a conversation here! So don't butt in!"

Kanato hearing her turned his attentions to Miya and as he did, his eyes narrowed all the more as he told her with unveiled irritation, "I wasn't talking to you!"

Miya angered further was about to answer back when, "Yes, don't worry Kanato-kun! I'll come with you now!"

Turning immediately Miya saw that Yui was already getting up out of her chair and walking to Kanato's side! Seeing her do this, the orange haired girl looked at her with stunned eyes as she asked her, "Komori-san?"

Yui though looking to Miya then looked sadly apologetic as she told her, "I'm sorry to cut our conversation so short Tadao-san..." with that she started to walk away with Kanato and as she did, she turned back to look at her acquaintance again as she told her with a sad smile, "Let's talk to each other again after the next class okay?"

Hearing that, Miya watched troubled as Yui left with Kanato through the classroom door... leaving her alone as the other students continued on to chat amongst themselves. As she had watched her leave with that purple haired young man, the orange haired girl had got a terrible feeling when she looked into his wide purple empty eyes... there was something there she didn't like!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Following behind Kanato as he led the way for her, Yui was feeling anxious as she didn't have any idea of what it was he wished to talk about with her. However she knew that she had to be cautious, for she didn't want to set the purple haired young man off with one of his dangerous mood swings.

However looking behind her, she felt bad for leaving Miya behind like that especially when she was able to talk about herself and discuss things in such a relaxed manner. She only hoped that she hadn't offended her by leaving her like that.

It was then though that Kanato stopped and so did she before a certain classroom door. Twisting the knob of it open, he turned to Yui as he told her simply, "Go in."

Nodding quietly as he told her to do this, Yui then went and entered the room as Kanato came in from behind her closing the door silently behind him.

Looking at the room, Yui saw that the two of them had entered an empty classroom which only had a few chairs, desks and a plain blackboard on the wall. Quiet she turned back to Kanato again and as she did, she waited for him to speak. Though it was clear to see that she was tense with fear.

Seeing now that they were completely alone, Kanato then spoke as he asked her with a still dismal look on his face, "Yui-san? You've forgotten haven't you?"

Repeating this word cautiously, Yui asked,"Forgotten?"

Kanato then seeing she was being once again incompetent informed her, "The strawberry sponge cake you promised for me and Teddy, you haven't given it to me have you?"

As he asked her this, quickly Yui was dumbfounded for a second before she quickly remembered, putting her hand to her mouth she realised as she told him,"Oh no your cake! I'm so sorry Kanato-kun! I completely forgot about it and-!"

Kanato though finished her sentence for her, "You haven't made it at all have you?"

Knowing she couldn't hide it, Yui shook her head sadly as she drifted her gaze down as she told him though with fearful caution, "No...no I haven't," then looking up she saw him looking utterly displeased with irritation!

She knew this was not good! So quickly she tried to soothe him, "But I promise you! I'll make you something when we both get back home and-"

"I DON'T WANT YOU TO MAKE PITIFUL EXCUSES!" Immediately Yui shut up as she heard him shout this out! She was shaking inside as she knew she was standing on black ice now!

Quiet she heard Kanato then tell her madly, "DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I WAS WAITING FOR THAT CAKE! I SPECIFICALLY TOLD YOU TO DELIVER IT TO ME AS SOON AS YOU FINISHED IT!"

Shying away in terror as he shouted at her, Yui though wanted to calm him down as she tried to explain to him, "I know! And I am sorry about that! But... a lot happened that night when I was going to make it and I-"

"SHUT UP! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT MAKING EXCUSES!?" Kanato demanded angrily! He then struck one of the desks that was near to him with his fist! As he did, Yui once again was made to be silent as she shivered.

Still irritated beyond all measure, Kanato then continued on as he told her, "Honestly! It's unforgivable! How negligent you are and insubordinate! Also that girl that was with you was worsening your behaviour too!"

Confused by what he meant by that, Yui cautiously asked, "What do you mean...Kanato-kun?"

The angered purple haired boy then informed her, "I had to call out to you three times before you even heard my voice! You hate me that much do you? That girl's voice had higher precedence that mine?!"

Shaking her head immediately and seeing that he'd got it badly wrong, Yui tried to reason with him again, "That's not it! I was just in a deep conversation with Tadao-san and I-"

"STOP TALKING BACK TO ME!" With that he rushed at Yui making her fall to the floor!  
"Aggh!" She cried out as she fell hard! The pain struck her back in seconds making her ache horribly as she gasped!

Kanato then having her pinned down below him, looked at her with wide hysteric eyes as he told her with a manic smile now decorating his features, "This is what you get for disobeying me so much!" With that he pinned her arms down making her look at him with terror in her eyes as she shook.

Seeing her like this, Kanato then informed her with sadistic sinister glee, "You'll be severely and painfully punished!" With that he set about to initiate the evil act...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sighing with irritation, Miya was now walking through the hallways of the school...utterly lost. For after Yui had left with that purple haired little creep she'd met, a teacher had come in and told them they were to do their next class in another room, due to that previous teacher's illness.

Though she would have gone with the rest of the class, she knew that Yui wouldn't know about the change along with that other one too... So she decided to stay behind as the other students left with the teacher so she'd be able to inform them both about what was going on.

However it'd been nearly a good twenty minutes, so not wanting to miss the lesson she was now proceeding to go to where it was supposed to be being held...but-

"Where the hell is it!?" She demanded! For looking at all the doors in the hallway before her, they all looked practically the same! She couldn't tell one room to another at all!

Walking forwards she looked at one room number to another and as she did, she couldn't even remember what four digit sequence the teacher had given to her! Annoyed bitterly by this turn of events she whispered, "For God's sake! Of all thing's to happen..." then mentally kicking herself she said mad, "That's what I get for being too nice! You should just learn to walk it alone! You decided that from the start didn't you! You idiot!?"

However as she said these words and imagined Yui's smiling face in her mind... she just couldn't bring herself to get mad at her. For she'd decided to do what she'd done in waiting for them both, plus she knew Yui hadn't asked her to do that.

As she thought of her again passing another door, she said aloud with a sigh as she saw she'd got the wrong room again, "I just hope she makes it in time to the class..." With that she continued with her door hunt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ow! Agggh!" Yui cried out as she grimaced in pain, for now Kanato had brought her hands together and was tightly binding black wires around her wrists and hands above her head! It was horrible to feel as they were biting into her flesh tightly making her weep tears of pain.

However seeing that look as he continued, Kanato only chuckled at her appearance as he asked her, "Ha Ha Ha! That look suits you far more Yui-san! You're absolutely pathetic!"

Crying only more as she heard these words, the stinging that she was having to endure from the black wires was horrible! Looking to him, Yui pleaded with him desperately, "Kanato-kun! Please stop this! Please!"

However looking at her teary eyed face, the sinister young man asked her with a smile still upon his face, "Why? Does it hurt? Is it agonising for you, do you want it really to stop?"

Nodding desperately, Yui told him her tears still pouring from the fear and pain, "Yes! Yes it does! Please I-!"

Laughing only more as he heard these words, Kanato told her, "Alright then!" With that pulling more he revealed to her, "I'll increase the tightness more!"

Yui then felt the wires were cutting deeply into her more! Immediately she cried out, "Agggh!" She trembled from the horrible burning sensation as she wanted this so badly to stop!

Kanato though was only delighted further by this, then he saw what he'd been waiting for, "Ah? So you're beginning to bleed already?"

For the wires had cut so much into her skin, that her blood was seeping out from the wounds! Feeling her blood pour out, Yui only bit her lower lip as she knew again what would quickly occur!

Pleased to see this Kanato then commented, "Even though you're so disobedient," with that he moved himself forwards as he began to lap up the delicious sweet substance from the cuts the wires were making. Stopping for a moment he finished, "Your blood always appears straight on command!" With that he started licking again hungrily.

Hating this sensation as she could feel her blood being mingled together with his saliva as he continued to lick her aching pained flesh, Yui tried again to make him stop as she said, "Kanato-kun! It hurts! It hurts! Please!"

However the young man paid no heed to her words as he continued licking away, but stopping for a moment he lifted himself back up as a thought occurred to him. "Hey? Teddy?" With that bringing the small bear up he decided to ask his lifelong companion, "Do you want to have a taste? You do, don't you?"

Trembling beneath him still silently there came no response from the inanimate creature, however Kanato already heard an answer within his mind and said with a smile, "You do? Well then..." With that he moved the bear downwards as he pushed his nuzzle into Yui's wounded wrists. Feeling him as he did this, the blonde haired girl tensed up as she tried to remain as quiet as she could!

Rubbing Teddy into the cuts, he smeared a small amount of her blood on his nose and as he did, he asked him, "It's sweet isn't it Teddy? It's almost like eating strawberry strings, huh?"

Tense still as he continued to do this, Yui prayed desperately inside this was going to end! She wanted this to be over! To please just let her-

Then suddenly she felt Kanato remove the eye patched bear from her hands and as she did, she heard the manic young man ask him, "Have you had enough now Teddy? Have you?"

However once more there was nothing but silence, then waiting for a dreadful moment, a conclusion was reached as Kanato said, "You haven't have you?" With that he turned to look at Yui who was now staring back up at him with widened eyes. He smiled again exposing his fangs as he admitted, "And I know I haven't!"

Yui didn't know what it was he was planning to do at all next! However looking on her eyes quickly widened in horror as she saw suddenly that Kanato had brought out a sharp pointed knife! Looking at him she shook even more in terror at the sight of the terrible weapon!

Kanato seeing Yui's terror simply continued to smile on more manically and as he did, he asked her chillingly with delight, "Yui-san? You'll give us more won't you? You'll give me and Teddy, lots and lots of sweet, sweet blood for us to drink won't you?"

Shivering as she heard him ask this, Yui turned her face away from him as she clenched her eyes tightly shut! As she did this, with a chill she felt the knife go against the left side of her neck! Feeling it's cold steely sensation against her, she then heard Kanato as he told her, "Yes... I knew you would! You pitiful, adorable girl..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sighing again as she'd come across another wrong door, Miya then had carried on further forwards. Fully frustrated beyond all measure! This she'd sworn had been her sixth or seventh try already! "For God's sake! Who relies on just numbers to tell the difference between rooms! There should at least be name labels!"

Kicking the door hard she was in front of to vent her anger, she then turned around and looked to one door that was straight behind her. Looking at it, she knew she was never going to get anywhere at this rate, so biting her pride she decided, "Urgh... I might as well just go and ask where the damn room is! This'll just stop this pointless running around!"

With that she stormed straight across and with no knock she swung the door wide open as she said aloud with bitter irritation, "Sorry for the intrusion! I can't find the classroom number-"

However quickly Miya stopped dead in her tracks for there straight in front of her, within an empty classroom with Kanato on top of her looking at her in shocked surprise, Yui was the same with her hands and wrists tied back by black wires above her as she lay on the floor. As Miya saw the tears in her eyes, she heard her say, "Tadao...san?".  
There was a deathly silence as the image of what she was seeing burned into Miya's mind. At first she was shocked, however quickly she was horrified and then she cried out, "Komori-san!" With that she immediately entered the room moving forwards fast!

Kanato though getting up and moving off of Yui was clearly irritated! Bringing the knife with him, he began to speak his thoughts as the orange haired girl quickly approached, "Tch! So the loud woman's come here too has she?" Then as Miya got closer, Kanato brought out the knife as he told her coldly, "Well I'll just have to severely punish you like-"

_**SLAP!**_

Suddenly Kanato was silenced as he was struck fast and furiously in the face! He was sent flying! Yui watched in shock as he fell to the floor like a crumpled up rag doll!

Then looking up she saw Miya had made it over to her, she looked at her with terrible anxiousness as she bent down and started to ask her hurriedly almost in panic, "Komori-san!? What happened to you!? What is this!?"

Yui was still too startled with surprise at first to see Miya, that she couldn't say anything! Then suddenly she noticed-! "Tadao-san!?"

As she cried out her name, Miya saw the look of fear that was in her eyes and as she did she turned and saw Kanato come up with the knife in hand as he yelled enraged, "WHY YOU!?" With that he lunged forwards!

However concentrating hard, Miya acted swiftly as she twisted and turned herself out of the way! Then as Kanato fell to the floor she moved as she grappled into him!

Watching on, Yui quickly moved herself up as she watched from a sitting position as Miya was struggling madly against Kanato! The two of them were rolling here and there all over the floor as one was desperately trying to top the other!

As they moved, Miya was gritting her teeth as Kanato tried to get at her with the knife as he continued to shout loudly, "YOU LOUSY MORTAL! YOU DARE TO HIT ME! YOU FILTHY-!"

Quickly though as he went to make another lunge with his deadly weapon, Miya caught his wrist with her left hand! Then twisting his hand with it, she made him drop the knife as she rolled over and turned quickly in another direction as he fell into another one!

Kanato feeling the knife was out of his hands turned as he started to shout out, "YOU-?!"

However he stopped dead as suddenly before him, the dangerous steel knife was being pointed directly at his face by Miya's right hand! He was shocked as was Yui who stared on with utter disbelief! Miya had-!?

The orange haired girl though staring at the attacker was clearly infuriated as her green and blue heterochromia eyes stared at him hard. Continuing to hold the knife in her right hand, she then commanded him, "GET OUT!"

Hearing this girl barking this order at him, Kanato was outraged as he demanded mad, "DON'T YOU DARE COMMAND ME! YOU-"

Then quickly Kanato stopped as he noticed something! Immediately he trembled with enraged anxiety as he cried out, "AH! TEDDY!"

Baffled by this as she looked at him queerly, Miya repeated, "Teddy?" With that she then noticed the creepy stuffed animal had somehow come into her free left hand!

Kanato then demanded angrily, "GET YOUR FILTHY HAND OFF OF TEDDY! GET OFF OF HIM!"With that the purple haired vampire went to lunge at her again!

Seeing him getting so agitated over this... thing? Miya then quickly came to a decision! Moving fast out of the way of his lunge, she brought Teddy up and with her right hand she held the knife to the bear's neck!

Horrified as he saw this, Kanato stopped dead in his tracks! Then immediately he shouted, "UAAGGHH! TEDDY!"

Miya staring at the deranged creep then informed him mad, "you get out of this room right this minute... OR I'LL RIP YOUR DAMN TEDDY BEAR APART!"

Kanato was immediately hushed up in seconds with horror as Yui stared on with wide eyes, even she was shaken by Miya's aggressive tone and rage!

The purple haired vampire not wanting any harm to come to his beloved companion, then got himself up and quickly like a terrified animal he backed away quietly! Moving fast Miya followed after him as he went to the door, as she did she told him, "Good that's it..." saying this she still held the toy bear captive with the knife to his neck, ready to tear his stitches to shreds!

She watched with silent angered eyes as he quickly backed out through the classroom door, then making it to the door herself she watched as he backed further down the corridor of the hallway. With that as he got to a good enough distance, she told him, "NOW TAKE THIS FUCKING THING WITH YOU!" Shouting that she threw Teddy away like as if he was trash. Saying that she then slammed the door angrily!

"UAAGGHH! TEDDY!" Came a shout and quickly there was a sound of running and viscous clattering as Kanato left with his Teddy in hand.

As the sound died away Miya put her hand onto the door as she leaned on it. She breathed hard for a few moments, as she was trying to recover her breath from the exhilaration. Watching her Yui was quiet... she still couldn't believe what had just happened! Miya had come completely out of the blue and she! She'd just-

It was then Miya's eyes turned to look at her and as she did, Yui saw the rage had completely left and instead what was there was a look of worry and concern. The orange haired girl then rushed to her side as she cried out, "Komori-san?!" With that quickly using the knife that was still in her right hand, she cut away the black wires that were hurting her so badly.

As she sliced through her bindings, Miya asked her with terrible concern, "Komori-san! Are you okay!? Are you alright!?"

Yui was quiet as her bonds were removed, but quickly as they were the pain kicked in immediately again as she cried out, "AGH!" She trembled as her hands shivered terribly with agony!

Miya then finally removing all the wires saw with horror the damage that had been done to her! Her hands and her wrists were bleeding horribly! Dropping the knife as she held Yui's hands in her own. Her eyes widened as she spoke with a shudder, "This is bad! It's really serious!" Then looking to Yui she told her urgently, "We need to get you to the Nurses's Office right now!"

Still unable to talk due to the pain, Yui nodded as she agreed immediately. Quickly she felt Miya's hands on her shoulders and as she did, the orange haired girl moved her up and forwards gently towards the door as she guided her. With that the two of them moved to get to the office where her wounds could properly be treated.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As she was sitting on the bed, Yui watched as Miya was kneeling before her and winding around white bandages gently over her injuries. For after the two of them made it hurriedly to the Nurse's office, they discovered that no-one was there!

However unwilling to waste time by finding the Doctor or Nurse, Miya had taken it upon herself to quickly take care of Yui's injuries! After the bleeding had stopped by applying needed pressure with a green towel, she'd led her to the sink and used the taps to wash her hands and wrists thoroughly in cold water to remove any bacteria. Then she'd dried them off with a white towel being careful not to cause her more pain as she patted them gently.

Afterwards they'd now reached the wrapping stage. As Miya continued on, watching her quietly with silent amazement as she took such good care of her. Yui hadn't properly said a word other than agreeing to her requests, though she decided to ask her something now, "Tadao-san? Shouldn't you have used antiseptic here? It may-"

"That wouldn't help," she told her as she continued to dress her hands, Yui was quiet as she explained, "If I used that now it might damage your skin more and also what you need is healing, the antiseptic would only slow that down."

Hearing this information Yui was quiet again, however trusting her words to that, the blonde haired girl simply nodded as her hands were continuing to be wrapped up. After a few more moments, Miya had finished her work as she tied a small knot on each of her hands. Satisfied she then said, "That's good! You should be fine now, you're not hurting too much are you?"

Hearing her say this, Yui was quiet further for a moment before she shook her head and said to her, "No... no it doesn't hurt so much now," then looking to Miya again she told her with deep appreciation, "Thank you..."

As she heard her words, Miya was just glad to know Yui wasn't in pain anymore and so told her with a small smile, "It's okay."

Then getting herself up she moved over and sat in the chair that was next to the bed, sighing she spoke some more, "Honestly! A Doctor or Nurse should be here 24/7! I mean who know's what could have happened if I didn't come with you!"

Nodding as she said those words, Yui was quiet as she remembered the various times she'd had to treat other injuries and the Doctor or Nurse was no-where to be seen. At those times it made it easier for her to hide what had been happening to her, however it was also lonely to have no care at all given to her... so this was a nice change.

But as she thought of the care she'd been given, along with what had happened to her toe the other day,Yui couldn't help but admit to Miya, "But you really know how to take care of these types of injuries, don't you Tadao-san?"

As she heard her say this, Miya shrugged her shoulders as she told her, "Yeah... well I did receive First Aid training from my Grandpa, so I should know what I'm doing."

Yui hearing this was then curious about Miya's Grandfather, however before she could inquire about it. The orange haired girl continued on, "But I mean what the hell happened in there!? What was that creep's problem!? What made him do that to you!?"

Yui hearing these questions didn't know how to respond... for she couldn't reveal anything about the blood drinking...however she decided to reveal what she could, for there was no lie that could cover this entirely up,"I... I angered Kanato-kun, I promised him I'd make him a strawberry sponge cake for him and Teddy... but I forgot to."

Miya hearing this stared at Yui as she asked in her in disbelief, "And that gives him reason enough for what he did to you!?"

Yui simply only nodded in answer as the memory of the incident still made her shiver slightly.

It was clear Miya was furiously angry as she then said loudly with a clenched fist, "That brat! I should damn well take this to the school authorities! I'll get that little bastard expelled for this!"

Immediately worried, Yui knew this wouldn't be good! For if the other brother's found out what she was accusing Kanato of, they might harm Miya and her more too! So reaching one of her hands across Yui grabbed Miya's free hand as she told her desperately, "No please don't! Don't do that!"

Shocked as she heard these words, Miya stared at her with perplexed eyes. Looking at her, she then demanded, "Why shouldn't I!? I mean look what he's done to you!" With that she held Yui's hands and seeing her bandages she told her," I mean that little creep should get what's coming to him, for this!"

Knowing the harm he had done though, Yui vigorously shook her head as she told Miya, "No! I mean it is bad but... I mean I'm alright now! Kanato-kun doesn't always do things like this! So please Tadao-san! Don't say anything about this! Please!"

As she heard her say these words, Miya was quiet as she continued to stare at Yui. Then it dawned on her what she'd just said, "Doesn't always?"

Hearing her repeat these words Yui was quiet as she stared up at Miya, as it settled into her mind what she'd just said. The hurt girl realised that she'd been caught out as her carer asked her with very focused eyes, "Komori-san? Has he done something like this to you before?"  
Seeing that she was so observant Yui staring into her green blue heterochromia eyes, felt like she could peer right into her. It was difficult to lie with Miya looking at her like this... but she knew sadly she had to, for her safety as well as her own, so she answered turning her own eyes downwards "... Kanato-kun, he's... he has been explosive I admit that, but he doesn't do violent things like that all the time... he's, he's just very emotionally troubled and-"

Looking up as she tried to continue on, Yui saw that Miya was looking at her with still skeptical eyes as she concentrated on her. This shook her a little bit inside, however she did her best to continue, "And he's... that was the first time he's done that to me, believe me! I know that won't ever happen again! So please! Please believe me!"

As she said these words, Miya felt Yui's hands tighten on her own desperately. Looking down to them as she saw this act being done, she turned and looked back up to her. Peering into her pink eyes that seemed to be pleading to her too... the orange haired girl relented and so with a sigh she told her though she still had her doubts, "...Fine then, I won't say anything if that's what you want."

Feeling relief as she'd managed to persuade her, Yui revealed a small smile, "However!" With that her gaze immediately returned to Miya as she told her seriously, "If anything like that ever happens again! You tell me instantly, got it!" With that she pointed her finger at Yui's face with a serious expression to enforce the point.

Yui was silent as Miya did this and the orange haired girl added seriously, "We'll both go to the authorities together!" Then feeling she'd got her point across, the green blue eyed girl asked her lowering her pointed hand away, "Okay?"

Hearing her say this, Yui was quiet but she revealed a small smile as she told Miya, "Okay... I'll do that if that ever does happen again."

Nodding as she heard her say this, Miya nodded satisfied as she said with a smile of her own, "Good!"

Yui simply continued to smile on, however sadly she knew inside there was no way she could ever do that. For with the influence the Sakamaki's had within the school and probably politically... she'd never stand a chance. However knowing that someone was looking out for her now really made her feel so re-assured... it was a nice feeling to have.

Then looking to Miya as she continued to smile, Yui looked past her and saw the clock on the wall and as she did, she immediately became worried as she cried out, "Oh no! Tadao-san! You're so late!"

Confused as she said this, Miya moved her head doubtfully to one side and repeated, "Late?" With that she looked to where Yui was looking and then she saw the clock on the wall too. Seeing it, finally she understood what it was her acquaintance was talking about, "Oh... yeah?"

Yui worried for her studies then told her, "Tadao-san! You should go now! Otherwise you'll miss the whole class!"

Looking at it further for a moment as she heard her say this, Miya was quiet... however shrugging her shoulders again she turned back to Yui as she told her, "It's fine, don't worry about it."

As she heard her say this Yui though told her, "But you'll miss all of the lesson! Didn't you say that you didn't want any trouble this year or-"

"It's fine!" Miya told her strongly, "Look... I've already missed most of the session anyway, plus..." then looking to Yui and seeing the worried look on her face, she revealed to her, "I can't leave you behind on your own like this... it's not right to do, it'd be cruel... besides I can just explain to the teacher and get the notes or whatever later."

Surprised as she said this, Yui stared at Miya with awe... she really was so kind! However she felt bad so she told her sadly, "I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble, Tadao-san... I mean it, I-"

Immediately putting her hand up, Miya made her halt with the apologies as she told her, "Look this isn't your fault to begin with! So don't apologise!" She told her looking at her with a concentrated annoyed gaze.

Looking at her Yui was quiet as Miya told her simply more, "I'd be happier if you gave me a thank you, okay?"

Seeing a smile come to her face, Yui then felt one come to her face too and as it did, she told her happily, "Okay... thank you, thank you Tadao-san."

Pleased Miya became happier too and with that the two girls stayed together in the Nurse's office and with that the two of them continued chatting together happily as they waited for the next lesson to begin...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After an hour had passed both girls had made it in time for the next class. Standing in front of the classroom door, Miya turned to Yui as she asked her, "Hey? Are you gonna be okay using your hands for the next lesson, Komori-san?"

Feeling better than she was, Yui told her honestly, "Well they ache a little... but I should be fine now, don't worry about me, okay?"

As she heard her say this, Miya nodded her head and as she did she told her, "Alright, but if you find your hands do hurt more later, you might have to use painkillers like Paracetamol or something to help out, okay?"

Nodding as she heard her say this, Yui agreed with her advice as she told her, "Yes, alright... I'll do that, thank you again Tadao-san."

Miya hearing her say this was glad that she'd got the right advice, then with that the two girls went into the classroom. Inside they found the lesson thankfully hadn't started yet and with seeing that they both went to go to their seats. As Yui settled down into her own chair and got her materials ready, Miya walked to her own desk too.

However quickly she came across Kanato... he was staring up at her from his own desk and he was looking at her with fierce agitation as he hugged Teddy closely to himself. As she gazed down at him, Miya had hard eyes as she asked him coldly, "You got a problem?"

Immediately Kanato shifted himself away from her as he gritted his teeth as he continued to hug Teddy tightly, he didn't want this girl anywhere him!

Seeing that he wasn't going to cause a stir with a smirk, Miya moved herself to her own desk and as she did she got her own work materials out. Then as she did so, quickly the teacher came in and starting the lesson all the students quickly got ready.

However just before they got stuck into it, Miya and Yui exchanged looks with each other and smiled happily to each other pleased with their perfect timing. Then as the teacher began his lecture the two of them focused their attentions on their work.

Ayato though gazing from his own desk, had his legs kicked up with his arms back as he was laying back in his chair relaxed. Looking on as Miya and Yui exchanged that happy glance between each other, the reddish brown haired vampire turned his eyes to Kanato. Seeing him shudder as he fixed his angry eyes on Miya while hugging Teddy tightly to himself, he wondered why he was acting like that? But most of all Ayato knew after seeing the unusual positive atmosphere that Miya had created with Yui and while looking at the back of her head, he decided strongly that he didn't like her!

With that as the two girl's studied hard listening to the words of the Teacher along with the rest of the students, neither were of aware of the strong dark growing animosity that was within that class room...


	4. Chapter 4 : The Wager

_**.:Chapter Four : The Wager:.**_

It was some days later after the incident that had occurred with Kanato and Miya. Since that night Yui had managed to avoid the hysterical crazed wide eyed vampire and his wrath somehow. But since that time, she had spent every free moment at school in Miya's company.

The more she was getting to know her, the more Yui was truly enjoying her time with her. For she would have never known what interesting stories Miya had to tell nor the funny jokes she knew when she first met her. Though they were rather average interactions to gaze upon from the outside, Yui enjoyed every single moment. For now despite her pained situation, whenever she went to the school she always had something to look forward to.

She was smiling to herself as she sat in the limousine, for she wondered what funny joke or interesting story Miya was going to tell her about today? She couldn't help but put a hand to her lips as a brief giggle escaped her lips.

Laito seeing her expression and hearing her small laugh became curious as he asked, "That's rather unusual for you, huh? Bitch-chan?"

Breaking out of her happy thoughts, Yui then looked to the fedora wearing vampire as she asked puzzled,"Huh?"

The green eyed young man then went on to say, "Being this so delighted, so early in the day?" Then a indecent thought crept into his mind as he smirked and said, "Did you have a loonng sweet dream last night?"

Yui not liking the darker meaning that she was sure was behind those words, the gentle pink eyed girl said nothing as she became uncomfortable.

"It's because she's been spending time with that delinquent woman," Shuu said sitting back with his eyes closed, while still listening to his music.

Surprised to hear him say something, Yui was even more amazed that he knew! Quickly she asked him, "Wait? You know about Tadao-san, Shuu-san?"

"Yeah," he replied in his monotone voice. Then opening his eyes revealing their cold blue colour, he continued on, "That girl was originally supposed to have been a third year student in my class, but she's been held back due to her poor studies."

Yui was quiet as she heard this, for when she'd talked to Miya she'd already revealed that to her about her bad grades. However it made her wonder why she'd scored so badly? Since she was studying so hard whenever they'd gone to class?

Shuu though unaware of her inner thoughts continued on, "It's even be reputed by my classmates that she was a real criminal in the past."

As this was revealed, Yui was surprised. She couldn't believe that though! Miya being a criminal? She'd been so nice to her so far, there was no way she could-

"That almost sounds similar you," Reiji commented to his useless older brother as he corrected his glasses with his one right gloved hand, then with a cold tone he continued, "honestly, tasteless individuals like that shouldn't even be allowed entry into this school."

Yui hearing the second eldest son say this, didn't like his words at all. For in reality if everyone knew what they were, they would never be given access to the school either!

"I hate that woman the most!... Absolutely!" Kanato commented as he gripped his beloved Teddy tightly to himself as he pursed his lower lip.

Reiji hearing Kanato say this then enquired of his younger sibling, "And why might that be?"

Kanato then trembled as he was finding it hard to even say the words, "That woman!... That woman!" Quickly as he said those words, the swift painful memory erupted into his mind as he shouted loudly, "SHE STRUCK ME AND TRIED TO SLICE TEDDY WITH A KNIFE!" With that he broke into sobs as he shook.

Everyone hearing this was quiet, even a couple of the brothers were surprised! However Subaru quickly became annoyed as he told Kanato, "What? You let a human woman hit you?" Then the white haired vampire scoffed, "You really are pathetic!"

Kanato immediately got defensive about this as he shouted at his youngest sibling, "SHUT UP!" Then as he did this, a few more tears trickled out of his eyes and as they did the dark ringed eyed vampire continued, "She surprised me! She took advantage of me! Just when I was getting to enjoy Yui-san's sweet blood, she interrupted and-

"Kanato!" Immediately Reiji spoke up and as he did, the purple haired hysterical boy stopped with his weeping in moments! As he did, the serious eyed young man told him deeply displeased, "That is enough!"

As he did this, Kanato looked up at him with tears still staining his face. However paying no heed to his miserable state, Reiji continued on, "I have already informed you time and again you are not to feast within the confines of the school! Such activities should be conducted in one's room."

Yui was quiet as Reiji said this, for this lecture had been done many times before. But in reality this never really stopped them, however before she could make any more thoughts of her own. The spectacled vampire turned his attentions to her and as he did he informed her, "And you!"  
Immediately the blonde haired girl jumped as Reiji's light red eyes were fixed on her with a deadly seriousness as he told her, "I would expect you not to be so careless! Having the truth being discovered by outsiders is something that should be avoided," with a sigh he added, "It'd be a terrible inconvenience."

It was then though that Yui spoke up as she said, "But what happened before wasn't my fault! Besides at the time Tadao-san was only trying to-"

"I'm not in the mood for contentious words," then fixing Yui with his strict gaze he informed her coldly, "You just remember this... you are not to indicate to anyone you interact with of your current situation, otherwise you know the consequences."

Yui was quiet as she heard this being said to her, she felt a shiver go down her spine as she saw Reiji's deadly intent in his eyes as he asked her finally, "Do you understand?"

Sadly Yui knew she couldn't disobey this command, so turning her head down she replied to Reiji simply and sadly, "Yes..."

As she said this and satisfied his older spectacle wearing sibling, Ayato next to Yui continued to gaze at her quietly as she bent her head down. As the limousine continued on with it's now silent journey, the reddish-brown haired young man was clearly not pleased and he decided that when they arrived at the school, he was going to say some words to his prey...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arriving at the school, Yui got out last as the other brothers already exited the vehicle. Sighing as she made it out through the door, she always felt like she was in a den of lions every time when she was inside that confined space. However it was always a relief to her when she got out of there and had some freedom back.

Then as the door was closed behind her, the limousine started to drive away and as it did. She turned her attentions to the school entrance, as she started to proceed towards it, however-

"Oi! Chichinashi!"

Breaking her out of thoughts, Yui looked and saw Ayato standing before her and as she did she was quiet. Then before she could wonder anything to herself, the reddish-brown haired vampire grabbed her right hand. Puzzled she asked, "Ayato-kun?"

"Come here!" With that he dragged her towards the school, arriving in front of a row of lockers that was there in the entrance. He released her hand and slammed his own onto one of the metallic cabinets beside her, this had the effect of boxing her in and forcing the blonde haired girl to look up at him with worried eyes.

Looking up to him, Yui had no idea what it was he wanted to say to her. However seeing him staring at her so intently she decided to enquire as gently as she could, "Um? What-"

"That loud woman you're hanging out with," Ayato interrupted as he asked her with narrowing eyes,"What's the deal with her? Why're you spending so much time with her?"

Seeing that he was talking about Miya, Yui didn't know why he was asking her like this? Why did he look so angry? However she knew at that moment she would only enrage him further if she didn't answer, so she explained though trying to choose her words carefully, "Tadao-san?... She's new to the school and she's trying to adjust to thing's here... I've just been helping her do that, so-"

"I don't believe you!" Ayato told her, as the angered look in his eyes only seemed to have been intensified.

Yui was quiet with fear as she looked up to him, she shivered inside as she then heard Ayato tell her, "To me, it looks like you've been enjoying yourself too much with her... and I don't like it!"

Hearing him say this, Yui stared at Ayato with wide eyes. However she couldn't deny that fact he'd stated, for she had been enjoying the time she had been sharing with Miya. Because for the first time in forever she was finally connecting properly to another person. She was finally getting the chance to laugh properly and smile again...however she knew inside Ayato would not probably understand that feeling as she turned her head down sadly and said, "That's..."

Ayato seeing her bend her head down, saw in his eyes she was hiding something from him. So he told her, "I don't care what dumbass reasons you might have come up with for this! But now you're going to listen to yours truly and do next what I command you to!" The green eyed angered vampire then paused as he peered down at her trembling form and fearful expression as he continued, "You're never going to-"

"Hiya!"

Then surprising both him along with Yui, Ayato quickly stepped away from the fearful girl as he turned and saw that approaching them both from within the school. It was none other than Miya who waved with a smile as she walked forwards.

Seeing her coming, Yui instantly forgot her fear as a delighted look came to her face. Quickly she ran over leaving Ayato behind as he looked on stunned as she greeted Miya with a smile and wave of her own, "Tadao-san!"

At her approach the heterochromia eyed girl brightened more as she told her, "Yo! Komori-san!"

Making it over to her, quickly Yui asked her becoming curious as she looked at her, "Did you make it over this way just to meet me?"

Nodding Miya then told her, "Obviously! I've gotten better at the timing with that limousine now, so I knew to come at around eight o'clock and here I am!"

Yui hearing her say this was warmed inside, she couldn't contain her happiness as she looked at her and said, "Well I'm glad to see you!"

"Same!" Miya replied pleased, then looking to Yui she suggested to her, "So do you wanna get going? The classes are gonna start in a little while."

Hearing her suggestion, Yui agreed immediately as she told her smiling still, "Yes, let's go!"

"Right on!" With that Miya nodded again and with that the two girls started to walk forwards as they started chatting to each other again, leaving Ayato behind looking on dumbfounded.

However seeing that happy smile as Yui looked on at Miya again who was smiling back, it infuriated him deep down again as he bit into his bottom lip! Then feeling this anger fuel him he walked forwards towards the two of them.

Then as Miya and Yui laughed at a little something that had happened the other day, Ayato started to walk past them both and as he did, suddenly he knocked himself into the transfer student's right shoulder.

As she felt this hard intentional nudge, Miya became annoyed as it nearly unbalanced her off her feet! Quickly recovering she saw who'd done this and immediately she barked at him mad, "Hey! Watch where you're going!"

Ayato in the meantime simply continued on forwards, however looking back he had bitter agitation in his eyes as he glared at the two girls. This made Yui uneasy in moment's as the happy bubble she was in quickly burst as she saw the green eyed vampire walk away into the distance.

The blonde haired girl was now worried, however unaware of the potential danger he posed Miya then demanded angered, "What the hell's his problem! What'd he do that for!?"

Yui hearing Miya swear like this, knew she couldn't reveal what she suspected may be the truth so she said simply, "Um? I don't know? Maybe... Ayato-kun just woke up badly..." then looking to the orange haired girl she told her gently, "Don't pay any mind to it Tadao-san."

As she heard Yui say this, Miya was quiet as she looked at her. Though she was sure inside that she was wrong, she decided to just go with it and said, "Fine... whatever, let's just get to class."

With that Yui nodded and with that the two girls together proceeded towards the classroom. However as they continued to walk together, Yui felt uneasiness swell inside of her. For she knew inside that she had displeased Ayato greatly by her happy behaviour...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was now break time and as the students all got together and started to chat to one another. Miya and Yui had once again sat themselves next to each other as they started to chat away with a happy carefree atmosphere surrounding them both.

Ayato staring at them as he continued to sit as his own desk could feel that irritation inside of him still churning badly... He didn't understand what this sensation was inside? But it annoyed him greatly as he saw that stupid woman making a weird face as she waved her hands, this in turn made Yui laugh heartily as she smiled widely at what appeared to be a joke of some kind. What was so great about her? He just didn't get it at all!

Miya in the meantime then was near to finishing off another joke as she told Yui, "And then this interviewer asks this little girl '_So what does Jesus turning the water into wine teach us_?' Do you know what she says then in reply?"

Shaking her head with a smile still there, Yui tells her honestly, "No I don't."  
Miya then smiled as she told her the answer, "When you run out of wine get on your knees and pray!"

Though this was a bad joke, Yui couldn't help but find it clever and so laughed again as she said trying to contain herself, "Oh, oh no!"

The transfer student then couldn't help but smile keenly too as she said, "Yeah that was my reaction at the time too!"

Yui then recovering herself from this little humorous episode, then told Miya, "That was just too much!" However enjoying that little tale she told her happy classmate, "Thank you for telling me that joke Tadao-san!"

Waving her hand lightly, Miya told her smiling, "It's no problem!" Then quickly an inkling of curiosity hit her as she decided to ask, "Oh? Do you know what we've got for the next lesson Komori-san?"

Hearing her ask, Yui asked repeated, "The next lesson?" To which she saw in reply, Miya gave her a nod and as she did, she told her, "I don't know... let me check a moment."

With that Yui rummaged into her bag to find her planner, finding it she then pulled it out and looked at the timetable. Getting to the right day she looked down and then found the result, "It looks like we're going to be having sports class next."

In the distance as Ayato heard her say this, his ears perked up and then quietly he listened to their conversation more intently as the two girls continued to speak on.

Hearing what was going to be coming up next, Miya then smiled as she said, "Oh that's good! That's one of the few classes I can do with no worries!"

As she said that Yui asked curious, "So are you good at sports then, Tadao-san?"

Nodding in reply Miya then told her, "Yeah, I was one of the good athletes in my class! My main specialty was in Basketball."

"Basketball?" Repeating this word as he heard it, quickly an idea came forth into Ayato's mind! As it formed it became a full fledged little plan and feeling it come to completion. It was then that he removed himself from his seat and desk as he proceeded forwards in Yui and Miya's direction.

Hearing her describe herself like this Yui smiled as she said, "Wow! That's good Tadao-san! I'd love to see you play sometime."

Feeling a little proud at this point, Miya told her, "Well who know's in the next lesson you probably will!" Then quickly it made her wonder, "That reminds me? Do you play any sports Komori-san?"

Hearing her ask this question, Yui looked a little down as she answered truthfully with sadness, "I'm afraid not no... due to my Anaemia, it's weakened my body so I don't have much stamina when it comes to sports..."

Miya quiet as she heard her say this, felt a little bad for her so replied, "I see...that's a shame."

Nodding Yui then was quiet for a moment, however quickly she thought of something else to talk about. But-

"Oi!"

It was then quickly turning both girls saw that Ayato had made it over to them, he had a look of fierce determination in his eyes as he told them both with a serious air, "I've got something I wanna tell you both!"

Yui was a little uneasy as she saw him looking down at them, however Miya simply became annoyed at his arrival. A single thought passed through her mind, '_Great! The other one!'_ Then Putting a hand under her chin looking sour she asked him, "And what's that exactly?"

Ayato then just came out and said his thoughts, "I don't want you two talking! You pollute the atmosphere with useless noise... it's irritating!"

Hearing him say this, Yui didn't like where this might be leading to. However Miya was unimpressed as she told Ayato with annoyed eyes, "Oh is it? Well too bad for you! If you don't wanna hear it, then go somewhere else!" To which she added coldly, "We don't need you bothering us!"

Suddenly all at once making Yui jump, Ayato punched Miya's desk hard with a bang! Startled she stared on with fright at the angered vampire as he said, "Don't talk back when yours truly is talking!"

Terribly worried Yui's eyes widened and quickly she pleaded to him, "Ayato-kun! Please don't do this, it's-"

"Shut up!" The angered young man said as he looked at her bitterly. This gaze was more than enough to stop Yui in moments stilling her into silence.

Miya's heterochromia eyes though narrowed as she saw him do this to her. Quickly she told him becoming outraged, "Don't speak to her like that! If you have something you gotta say, then say it! Don't go about threatening people who haven't done anything!"

Ayato was growing more bitterly irritated and angered by the minute by this girls defiant attitude, however he decided he'd at least follow this one bit of advice, "Fine then! I challenge you with a wager!"

Both girls became baffled as he said this and were quiet. However the transfer student then repeated looking at him queerly, "A wager?"

Ayato then spoke on, ignoring her questioning tone, "In the next class! If I defeat you one on one in a game of Basketball... you're going to do this!" With that a devilish sinister smile came to his face as he said, "I'll never have you talk to Chichinashi ever again!"

Yui hearing this was horrified as her eyes widened! Ayato wanted to go that far and never let her speak to Miya again? That was terrible! Immediately she spoke up as she said, "Ayato-kun! That's too cruel! You can't-"

Ayato though didn't even look at her as he said, "Don't butt in! I'm not directing this challenge at you!"

The girl who was being challenged hearing him announce this and hearing the way he spoke to Yui again, made her dislike him further. However she then told him seeing him as a total brat, "What are you five years old? I don't have any reason to agree to something so stupid like that! You can just get lost for all I care!"

Ayato unsurprised by this response then told her as his eyes narrowed staring at the girl, "Don't disagree with me!" With that he threatened her further and said, "Otherwise I'll make you regret it right here and now!"

This particular sentence was quite loud and it was drawing attention and quickly everyone within the class was now gazing at them all. Furious whispers were then beginning to be spread amongst the students as they saw the fierce interaction that was going on.

Yui seeing that everyone's attention was now on them, didn't know what to do! She was shivering with anxiousness as she whispered to herself, "This is bad...!"

Miya could also sense that around her too, she knew that at this rate things were not going to end on a good note!... She didn't want that! For she remembered in her mind various memories from her past where she had situations practically parallel to this...

So not wanting to have a repeat of that same kind of trouble and anguish, she realised she had no choice. So sighing she told Ayato, "Fine... I'll agree to your stupid little challenge!"

It was then that Ayato grinned immensely with satisfaction as he told her, "Good! You can never go against yours truly!"

Miya only looked at him then with bitterness, while Yui on the other hand was terrified of what this would entail in the match that was soon going to commence. For she didn't want the result of the wager! She didn't want to never be able to speak to Miya again happen! It was just-

"You can say whatever you want oh, yours idiot truly!" Miya then told him annoyed as she was getting fed up with his arrogant attitude.

Ayato hearing her say this then turned as he demanded out of her, "What did you just call me?!"

Ignoring him, Miya then told him firmly, "It doesn't matter! However if you want this to be a true wager, then I have to put my own demand down to make it legit!"

Yui hearing Miya say this was confused, why was she saying something like that?

Ayato too didn't get it as he asked, "What?"

Miya then told him, "You heard me! And this is what it's going to be!" With that she told the idiotic young man before her eyes, "If I win, oh, yours idiot truly aren't allowed to speak to Komori-san ever again either!"

Ayato and Yui hearing this were quiet as they stared at Miya, however the radiant green and blue eyed girl smiled smugly as she asked, "I'd say that'd make it fair, don't you?"

With that hearing this bet being placed, Ayato was quiet. Though he would normally refuse it, he knew there was no way that a mortal like her would be a match for him! So he told her with a smug smile of his own, "Fine then... looks like we've got ourselves a game!" With that he then walked away from her desk and as he did, he told the stupid girl, "You better be ready to lose!"

Miya looking at him simply replied, "You just be ready yourself! For I'll wipe the floor with you!"

Ayato though simply saw this as an empty threat and with that he walked away from the two girls to let them spend their last moments together, for he was assured inside that victory would be his!

Yui was feeling now dread inside about this! How could this have happened? Why did it and why-?

Sighing seeing that the bad atmosphere had left with him, Miya leaned back in her chair as she put a hand to her forehead and said rubbing the bridge between her eyes, "Man this is a pain! Just what the hell is up with him?! He must have a few screws loose or something!"

Hearing her say this, Yui had to ask Miya as her worry continued to overflow inside her, " Tadao-san? You're not taking this wager seriously are you?"

"Hmm?" Removing her hand away from her face, she paused for a moment before sitting down in her seat properly and said looking to Yui, "What you don't think I am?"

Yui didn't know and so asked her again, "Well are you?"

Seeing the look on her face, Miya then was quiet for a second. However she laughed as she told her, "Man you look so worried! You shouldn't be so serious like this!"

Seeing that she wasn't taking this seriously after all depressed Yui, for didn't it concern Miya at all? Didn't she feel anything about what Ayato had challenged to her? She bowed her head down looking really sad.

Miya then recovering herself from her little moment of laughter then saw Yui's sad face. As she did, she realised she must have gone a bit too far. Concerned for a moment she decided to relieve her of that sadness as she told her, "Look I'm not taking anything that idiot says too seriously, but I will put my all into the match, so don't worry about that! I'll face him with everything I've got."

Yui hearing this was quiet as she then told her, "... That's good, but... I don't like the result of either way of that wager, I mean both are just-"

"Stupid I know!" Miya admitted as she sighed, then she told Yui as she looked at her again, "But don't worry I got a way to sort that out too!"

Surprised to hear this, the gentle pink eyed girl asked her, "You do?" To which in reply Miya simply nodded brightly with a relaxed smile. However Yui though wanted to know what that way was as she asked, "But how though? How will you-"

"You'll see!" With that Miya winked at her with her left eye as she added, "For I've got no intentions of anyone stopping us from interacting together!" Then seeing the surprised look on Yui's face she told her further, "Just believe in me... this will all be sorted out quickly."

Yui hearing this was quiet, however seeing Miya smile she couldn't help but feel touched inside. For she could see that she did care after all and she was so glad that she enjoyed their interactions too. So a simple smile came to her face too and despite her worries, she told her, "Okay... I'll do that, I'll put my trust in you."

Nodding brightly herself, Miya then said simply, "Good!" However something else came to her mind as she decided to ask Yui, "Oh? And when this whole mess is sorted out and school's ended today, there's something I'd like to ask you."

Yui curious at this then decided to ask, "You'll want to ask me something?"

Nodding Miya then told her, "Yeah! Though it'll have to be at the end of the day... because we'll have more time and stuff to talk it over...okay?"

Hearing her ask this, Yui wondered what it was Miya wanted to ask her? However since she suggested that time, it must be quite important. So she decided to not enquire about it then, so she agreed to it as she told her, "Alright that should be fine," she also decided to try and be brighter herself as she said, "I'll be looking forward to that time."

Miya was surprised to hear her say this as she looked at her, however she smiled simply again and as she did she said, "Well I hope it's worth the wait for you!"

As she said that, it was then that the other students began to move and as they did, it was clear where they were going, "Oh? It looks like everyone's heading to the Gym now?" Yui commented as she saw what their classmates were doing.

Nodding herself, Miya agreed as she said, "Yeah it looks like it!" Then getting up out of her seat, she told Yui, "We better tail after them too."

Hearing her say this, Yui got out of her chair too as she agreed and said, "Okay! Let's go!"

Miya then replied simply, "Right!" With that the two girls followed the rest of their classmates out through the door, where in the next sports class... a challenge would be won and a result would be decided...then at the end of the night. Something would be asked between the two girls...


	5. Chapter 5 : The Match

_**.:Chapter Five : The Match:.**_

Inside the giant Gym hall of the Ryoutei Academy, with its beige coloured walls with the bright lights shining down from above on the ceiling and onto the polished wooden floorboards. The sounds of squeaking were heard as two individuals were moving fast as a ball was being thrown and bounced in-between them both furiously.

Yui was watching on from the sidelines with some of her other classmates as the Basketball match between Miya and Ayato had commenced. She was dressed in her dark red long sleeved and trouser Gym tracksuit clothes that had white lines going down the sides of it.

Looking on as the match continued the other students standing beside her, were all fascinated by the daring transfer student as she went against Ayato and was trying to win the wager he'd laid out. Though a lot of them didn't have high hopes for the girl, since hardly anyone could defeat Ayato at this fast paced game!

Sadly as Yui continued to look on, it seemed ultimately that Ayato wouldn't be defeated this time either. For point after point the reddish brown haired vampire was scoring highly as he shot the ball through the hoop again and again.

Then moving forwards fast past Miya as she tried to block him, he leaped up and in another moment with a triumphant grin on his face. The ball was slammed through the netted hoop making the score become, **5 : 0**.

Seeing this happen, Yui was feeling terrible dread as Miya hadn't scored even once against Ayato! At this rate the wager would be-

It was then as this thought came to her that the students around her started whispering to themselves, "Ha! That girl thought she had a chance against Ayato-kun?" "She should have known better! He's practically the top player in the school!" "Well she's had a real cocky attitude since she's got here, so you just get what you sow, huh?"

Yui didn't like what was being said here at all! For Miya hadn't done anything wrong at all, she hadn't even asked for this! It was just awful... it was just-

"HA HA HA HA!" It was then that she was broken out of her thoughts, for ahead Ayato had suddenly unleashed a manic bout of laughter.

As he finished he grinned with an arrogant smirk as he stared at Miya, looking at her it seemed that she had her head bowed ultimately in defeat as she wasn't even bothering to move. Seeing her do this he decided to inform her, "You see! That's what you get when you try and face against yours truly!" With that he spun the ball upon one finger showing off his mighty prowess and skills.

Miya though said nothing as her gaze was still lowered, however Ayato decided to mock her further as he told her, "You'll never win! For no-one is greater than me!"

Quiet as she heard this comment, after a moment a single question came, "Is that what you really think?"

Ayato not expecting this reply was quiet for a second. Then stilling the ball with his other hand, he held it simply again as he told her with a smirk still on his face, "Obviously!"

It was then that Miya raised her head letting Ayato see her face. The reddish-brown haired vampire became surprised for there, he could see on the heterochromia eyed girl's face was a grin as she told him, "Well get ready to be shocked!"

Then suddenly before Ayato could ask her anything, immediately Miya ran forwards at an almost lightning speed and quickly the orange haired girl snatched the ball straight out of his grasp!

Shocked Ayato turned as she manoeuvred around bouncing the ball with her as she started running towards his hoop! Quickly he went to chase after her as he shouted, "Hey!"

Then in another moment before he knew it, suddenly Miya with a well aimed throw scored as the ball was shot straight up and landed through the hoop!

Immediately the observing audience looking on were amazed! Even Yui seeing this herself couldn't believe it! Miya had just-

Ayato though seeing the orange haired girl did this, immediately changed from shock to anger! Running after her he cried out, "Why you-!"

However immediately Miya ran in and around him, dodging his attempts to claim the ball back. Then quickly moment after a moment, the transfer student was quickly catching up to the arrogant vampire! As she scored more and more with unbelievable skills of her own she continued to weave in and around him with seemingly no effort at all!

Watching on everyone in the audience couldn't believe what was happening! There were excited whispers and comments of amazement as they were busy discussing about this match, for it was just incredible! Yui was in awe as she continued to stare on! Miya was now?

The match though now was becoming more intense for now the two players were on the last minute!

Ayato though now finally with the ball back in his hand was pumped with adrenalin! Which was a rarity in itself! But he was determined! He was not going to lose! He was going to keep that loud woman away from Chichinashi! She was not going to-

Then just as he was coming up to Miya's hoop, he moved getting ready to leap and score when suddenly-

"Yoink!" With that in moments Miya had come up beside him and had snatched the ball away from his hands! With that she turned and ran forwards straight towards his hoop!

Seeing her go as she bounced the ball with her again, quickly Ayato shouted out loudly, "Oi! Get back here!"

However Miya ignored him, as she ran forwards. Then quickly she came to a halt as she held the ball with both hands. Doing this she was beginning to take aim and was getting ready to shoot!

Yui looking on at the girl turned away from her for a moment as she looked up to the clock and saw she literally only had seconds to move! Then looking she saw that Ayato was beginning to catch up to her as he ran in almost a frenzy! Immediately she thought to herself '_Tadao-san's got to hurry up! Or she'll-'_

Suddenly Yui's worried thoughts came to a stand still, for she saw that Miya had turned her face and she was now looking straight at her. Seeing her gazing at her like this, the light blonde haired girl was quiet and still with a perplexed expression. Then surprising her she saw the heterochromia eyed girl smile at her, as she winked her single green eye at her.

Yui had no idea what that meant? What was she-?

Suddenly before she could puzzle more, Miya shot the ball forwards just before Ayato could touch her as he made it over. The world seemed to stand still as the ball moved swiftly and started to enter the hoop. Then quickly in seconds just as the countdown reached zero, the ball made it through the net and the score changed and was now finalised becoming, **5 : 5**.

Seeing this Yui couldn't believe it as did the rest of the audience! However immediately again there were furious whispers amongst them, which were mostly full of sighs of disappointment, for they all were expecting a winner of some kind. A draw was no fun at all!

With that the crowd started to disperse leaving the anxious blonde girl on her own, hearing them all leave though Yui herself seeing that the match had ended with a draw... she had to wonder to herself? Did it mean that-?

"Looks like your stupid wager is now null and void!" Miya told the shocked vampire as he stared at her with widened eyes, he was dumbfounded and couldn't think of anything to say as his hand remained outstretched where he'd nearly managed to stop the triumphant girl. He just couldn't believe the score that was now on the points board!

Miya seeing that he wasn't going to give her a reply, simply smirked with satisfaction as she saw where he was staring. She then said looking back to him, "Shocking ain't it?"With that she turned and walked away from him, as she headed in Yui's direction.

Seeing her approach, the pink eyed girl was quiet still as she continued not knowing what to say to her as she stared on perplexed. However Miya making it over to her, simply smiled broadly proud of her victory as she grinned and she told her making a peace sign with her right hand, "See I told you everything would be fine! Didn't I?"

Seeing her do this, Yui was amazed! However quickly that smile of Miya's was contagious as she revealed her own and nodded full of relief and joy, "Yes! Yes you did! That was a great match Tadao-san!"

To which hearing this and bubbling with her happy gratification, Miya replied with a single nod, "Glad you thought so!"

Ayato looking on from behind as he saw this happy conversation occur between Miya and Yui, he quickly felt his anger flare up inside of himself! For seeing the girls smiling to each other was infuriating! Then as they started to walk together in another direction, away from him he gripped his right fist tightly, he was gonna get some answers about this insult!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the female changing rooms Miya was finishing the final touches to her uniform as she tied the white ribbon that was underneath the main red bow tie. As she did this, she couldn't help but sigh and say looking into the mirror, "Why do we need two bow's anyway?"

Silent she tried to think for a moment, however she gave up shrugging her shoulders for it wasn't her place to ask about the dress code of the school. "I better hurry up, I don't want to make Komori-san wait up," with that said she proceeded to the door and started to head through it. Then just as she made it out, a voice broke her out of her thoughts, "Oi!"

Looking up, it was then that she saw Ayato standing in front of her with his arms folded. As she gazed at him, it was clear to Miya that he was totally pissed off. However unsurprised she simply stared at him quietly with cold sceptical eyes.

Ayato then immediately made his demands, "Just what the hell were you playing at back there!?"

Hearing this tone, Miya simply responded to him, "Excuse me?"

The green eyed young man then told her his anger still raging inside, "The match! You rigged it didn't you!?"

Repeating these words as she heard them, Miya obviously didn't get what he was saying,"Rigged it?"

"You tricked me! You pretended that you were no good, just so I would drop my guard didn't you!?" Ayato proclaimed angrily.

Annoyed at this outburst, Miya just shrugged her shoulder as she told him, "Well you should have come at me with your best from the start, anyway..." then she couldn't help but smile to him as she revealed with a little hint of arrogance of her own," Besides, in order to conquer your enemy you have to hold back and learn the way that they move! It's your fault for assuming too much from the beginning."

Not liking this cocky attitude she was using with him, Ayato then demanded,"I want a re-match! Full strength one on one! And no tricks this time!"

Sighing Miya was getting fed up with these childish demands and fuss, so she told him, "Well you can forget that! Cause it's not happening!" Then she added to him revealing her own annoyance, "Besides that wager was too ridiculous from the start!"

As she said this to him, Ayato repeated looking at her dismissively himself, "Ridiculous?"

Seeing he really was more stupid than he looked, Miya then spelled it out for him, "Exactly! Because there was no way that you or me couldn't talk to Komori-san anymore!" With that she looked at him as she revealed the reasons why, "Because we both are in the same class, also you live in the same house as her, you idiot!"

Ayato listening to her was quiet as she laid out the reasons and as she did, inside he was beginning to indeed feel very foolish. However he just hated her all the more for making him realise the obvious facts!

Miya though ignoring the angry scowl that was on his face, finished her explanations as she told him, "So at some point words were gonna be exchanged with her from either me or you, because of those reasons and there you've got it!" Then finally paying attention to him, she couldn't help but add wanting to put him in his place a little more, "So you should be thanking me! Since I've just saved you a whole sea of headaches!"

Ayato seeing her apparent arrogance as he saw that smug look on her face, he felt he was near his breaking point as he asked her with his rage seething, "Do you think that you're better than me?"

Hearing this question the heterochromia eyed girl then told him having enough of this conversation, "I don't have to think it, the better behaviour out of the two of us proves that ultimately." With that she turned to walk away from him.

However stopping her in her tracks, Ayato slammed his fist into the wall that was beside her head! He'd had enough of her!

Miya herself though seeing him do this was unfazed as she turned her eyes to look at him, as she did she then asked him coolly, "Are you really itching for a fight that badly?"

"Shut up!" Came his response! With that he moved to strike her directly!

However moving quickly out of the way of his blow with total ease, Miya then moved in and up as she thrust her opened palm and struck Ayato in the face! This quickly made him stumble back from the sudden blow!

Ayato was shocked at this as he stared at her as he held his face for a moment! Miya herself too seemed to be surprised seeing this reaction from him. Flexing her hand as she looked at it, she told him looking back to his face, "Wow...? Looks like your a little stronger than the average guy huh?"

Annoyed by this statement, immediately Ayato moved again to hit her as he charged straight back and shouted, "You!"

However movingly swiftly again, Miya blocked another incoming strike as she then got in close to Ayato and with a single well aimed punch she struck him straight into his abdomen!

Immediately as this blow thundered into him, Ayato's eyes widened in shock as he quickly collapsed onto his knees! The pain was unbearable as he shivered trying to stop the sensation as he coughed and spluttered.

Miya herself though seeing him drop to his knees then told him coldly with narrowing eyes, "You better be grateful I only released a little more of my power... otherwise you might have had to have been put into a hospital bed."

Ayato hearing this statement as he continued to kneel on the floor, looked up to her with total rage as he continued to hold his middle with one hand. However the cool eyed girl seeing him cringing in pain like this, saw that he was no longer a threat. So not wanting to spend any more time in his irritating presence she simply turned and moved herself away as she started to walk down the corridor. Then just as she turned around the corner, "Tadao-san!"

Quickly looking up, Miya then saw ahead of her was someone who made her smile cheerfully, "Hey, Komori-san!"

For there was Yui just straight of her, fully dressed in her own black uniform with her brown book bag in both of her hands. The blonde haired girl seeing her classmate then approached her as she told her, "Are you ready for the final lesson for today?"

Nodding as she heard this question, Miya told her brightly, "I should be!"

"That's good!" Yui replied smiling herself, however she then couldn't help but ask, "Though you did take a little while to get dressed Tadao-san, did you have some trouble getting changed?"

Hearing this question Miya told her, "Something like that... I had a pest to deal with."

Curious as she heard this, Yui repeated, "A pest?"

"Yeah, though it's nothing you need to worry about!" She told her, so then walking on ahead she didn't give Yui a chance to ask more as she said, "Now c'mon we need to get going!"

As she said this, quickly Yui replied, "Oh! Oh right yes!" With that she went to catch up to Miya. Then with that the two girls went to go to the next class.

However looking on from behind again, Ayato had finally brought himself up back onto his legs and as he did he was lying against the wall, his middle still aching in pain as he saw the two girls leave together. As he saw them both he was still bitterly infuriated as he whispered looking at the back of Miya's head, "That bitch!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finally it was the end of the day and the classes were now all done and the students were leaving as they were on their way to go home. As she packed up her brown book bag, Yui thought about the events that had happened that day. They'd been so chaotic and nerve wrenching! Though thankfully everything had been resolved peacefully and she could only hope that Ayato wouldn't request something like that ever again!

Then as these thoughts came to her, she remembered what Miya had asked her about after the wager had been laid out. Looking to her classmate she saw that she had already packed her own bag as she sat at her own desk with her arms folded. Seeing her like this the blonde haired girl was quiet as she wondered what it was she wanted to ask her?

Miya herself too was quiet as she looked at the other students leaving through the door, Yui herself decided to do the same as she continued to sit at her own desk. Ayato and Kanato had already left the room and she knew she had a bit of time before the Limousine came for them so there was no rush, which was a relief.

Then finally one by one, the students left and the classroom was now finally empty. As it became that way there was silence throughout the whole room... Yui feeling it spread didn't know what to do now? Should she get up? Or should she-

"Komori-san?" It was then that Miya had made her way over to her desk, as she did Yui looked up to her surprised.

Seeing the girl's radiant green and blue eyes looking at her, Yui didn't know at first how to respond however she decided to make a reply, "Uh, yes Tadao-san?"

Miya then seeing her look at her uncertainly decided to ask her, "That question I wanted to ask you, is it okay if I ask it now?"

Yui seeing that she was seeking permission she gave it simply, "Oh? Yes, yes you can ask now if you want to."

Nodding glad it was okay to, Miya then said, "Alright..." though now she looked a little unsure of herself as she became quiet. Yui seeing her do this was a little surprised... why was she looking like that? However the answer was slowly revealed as she asked her, "Um... you know?... Uh? Would you...?"

Seeing her become so nervous like this, Yui didn't know what could be causing it and so gently she asked her, "Would I?"

Miya then was clearly struggling with the words, clearly this was important. However Yui couldn't figure out what it was that was troubling her, though it was then revealed as she asked her, "Would you... would you like to be friends with me...?"

Hearing this simple question being put to her, Yui was stunned as she stared at her. Then she asked her, "Would I like to?"

Nodding again Miya then explained looking nervous still, "Yeah! Well... I know it might be a bit too soon to ask, but yeah..." the orange haired girl looked to Yui again as she explained to her, "Because I thought the two of us are getting along so well together and... I enjoy being in your company and... " though knowing she was just mumbling on and on now was making her feel embarrassed inside as she blushed red finally as she asked her, "And I was wondering... if that would be okay?"

Yui hearing her ask this felt her heart inside pace with amazement, Miya wanted to be friends with someone like her? A girl no one else in the class would even approach? Even with her association with the Sakamaki's and with the threats she'd experienced? She still wanted to ask her this?

Quickly still flustered Miya added to her, "Though I understand if you don't want to! I mean I know I'm loud and can be annoying... and I'm already an outcast in the class anyway...so..." It was then though seeing the look on Yui's face as she continued to stare at her with wide eyes that quickly and sadly she came to her own conclusions, "...So I guess it's a no then?"

Yui hearing her ask like this was stirred she just didn't know what to say. However seeing the sad look on her face, she could tell that she was being truly sincere. So gently she began to make her reply, "Oh no! Not at all! It's not that!"

Immediately Miya looked to her with surprised eyes and as she did, Yui continued as she told her, "I don't find you annoying at all Tadao-san... in fact... I enjoy being in your company too."

Surprised as she learnt this herself, Miya asked her, "You do?"

Nodding Yui then told her as a smile came to her face as she told her, "Yes! So..." with that Yui's heart trembled as she was truly happy to say these words to another person in the first time in forever, "I would it like it very much! I would love to become your friend."

Miya hearing these words looked at her with total amazement that she almost couldn't believe it! She had to ask again to make sure she wasn't dreaming, "Really?"

Immediately Yui nodded as she told her happy in response, "Really!"

Quickly the green and blue eyed girl became ecstatic as she told her with a bright smile, "Wow! Awesome! That's totally made my day!" With that she released a small laughter as she overflowed bubbling with happiness.

Yui was smiling too as she couldn't help but be energised by Miya's happiness too. Though she knew inside that it might be dangerous for her and her new friend... for she had no idea how the Sakamaki's would react to this. Her worry and fear brought her down a little inside, for she didn't want anything bad to happen. But she-

"Well since we've established this, we'll have to come up with honorifics to call each other, huh?" Miya asked as she looked to her oblivious to her worries.

Snapping out of her worried thoughts for a moment, Yui asked her puzzled, "Honorifics ?"

Nodding, Miya then explained, "Yeah! Since you and I are friends now we can start using each other's first name's and stuff, so I'm going to try and think of a suitable one for you." With that the orange haired girl was quiet as she thought, looking to Yui she asked her, "Do you have any preferences at all?"

Hearing the question Yui then told her honestly, "Oh? Um... no I should be fine with anything."

"Okay," with that Miya went back to thinking. Then as she pondered an idea came to her, "Oh! I have an one! How about Yui-chi?"

Puzzled Yui repeated, "Yui-chi?"

Nodding Miya asked her, "Yeah, do you like the sound of it?"

At this question Yui was quiet for a moment as she considered it. However quickly she remembered the brothers when they'd asked for her blood countless times. Immediately as their chilling fang exposed faces filled her mind she didn't want to be reminded of all that and so she told Miya, "Uh no! Uh... I'd be happier with something else please!"

Miya seeing her reaction to this couldn't think of why she'd respond that way and so said, "Oh? Not good enough huh? Okay then?"

With that the orange haired girl went back to thinking as she thought to herself with her arms crossed... quickly though she came up with something, "Oh I got a better one!" Then looking to Yui she told her, "how about this, Yui-ko?"

Hearing this Yui was quiet as she repeated this name, "Yui-ko?"

Nodding Miya then explained, "Yeah! I think that'd be a great title for you, since it sounds similar to the name Yukiko, the characters can be made to mean snow child or happiness child! I think it's a great match for you!"

Yui hearing this was surprised Miya had thought of something like this and she couldn't help but admit that those were some lovely meanings for a title... However she knew happiness wasn't the one thing she experienced all the time. Also she wasn't really as pure as snow in reality...

However quickly she heard Miya ask her brightly, "So what do you think? Would you like it?"

Yui hearing Miya ask though felt her worries leave her again as she looked at her radiant smile and she knew that if she called her by that, then she was sure she'd experience happiness from it. So she told her with a smile of her own, "Those are some lovely meanings to that name... I'd be honoured to have it!"

Pleased Miya was pleased with her bright thinking and so told her with a grin, "Awesome! Well I'm glad I thought of it for you!"

Yui simply nodded at this comment and as she did, it was then that Miya asked her pointing to herself, "So do you have any idea's what you'd like to call me?"

Hearing her ask this question, Yui asked, "What would I like to call you?"

To which in response Miya nodded herself quietly. As she did, Yui was silent herself as she tried to think of something... however unlike her knew friend, she wasn't as creative and so asked her, "Um... well I can't think of anything as nice you did just then but... would Miya-chan be alright?"

As she said this though, Miya simply brightened as she told her, "It's not bad at all! The classics are always the best!" Then saying that, Miya extended her hand out to her and asked her with a bright smile, "Well? Please treat me kindly Yui-ko!"

Seeing her do this, Yui was quiet for moment but then she smiled in return and gently she put her hand in Miya's warm one as she replied, "Yes, of course...Miya-chan!"

Nodding Miya then laughed warmly as she shook Yui's hand and in return, the blonde haired girl did the same. With that the friendship of the two girl's was established as a warm gentle atmosphere flowed around them both.

Though outside the doorway in the darkness of the hallway, Ayato had heard every word of this conversation as he had his back laid against the wall. As he heard it he gripped his fists tightly, frustrated beyond all measure he bit into his lower lip!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Making it back to her room, quickly Yui had taken off her black uniform jacket putting it on her chair and then she'd placed her bag by her brown wooden desk and drawers. As she did this she began to put the books and papers away in their proper places, however as she did this she couldn't help but continue to smile to herself as she thought of Miya again as she shook her hand so gently confirming their friendship.

As she remembered it happening she said aloud to herself, "I have a friend...I never thought I could again and now..." for the one thing that made this so precious to her beyond anything else was one fact, "Someone cares about me again..."

With that one thought she was glad as now there was someone who wanted to be with her as a person and not as an object or food... thinking of her as she smiled in her mind, Yui couldn't help but speak her friend's name again as her heart raced with warmth, "Miya-chan..."

"Why're you saying that bitch's name?"

Then suddenly smashing through her happy thoughts, Yui started to turn as behind her a shadow came over her which she quickly recognised as, "Aya-"

Immediately he interrupted her as he put his hands around her middle, hugging her tightly to himself. As he did this he then whispered into her ear making her shiver in fright, "I want to suck your blood!" Then giving her no time to struggle, the reddish brown haired vampire spun her around slamming her onto her bed!  
"Agh!" Then feeling her arms being pinned down as she cried out, Ayato immediately peeled her white shirt open, making the buttons pop! This quickly exposed her left shoulder and a part of her neck, seeing that they were open he then dug his fangs straight in, not bothering to even explore her skin for a suitable spot!

The pain was immediate as Yui felt the terrible stinging sensation spread in seconds as Ayato started to suck, draining her blood aggressively! Feeling this happen as the wound started to weep, the poor agonised girl cried, "Ayato-kun! Stop! Please stop! This is-"

"Shut up!" He told her mad! With that he drank and drank from her, making her weaker as she trembled. Then quickly in another moment he removed his fangs as he pulled down the other side of her shirt down exposing her other shoulder and as he did, he immediately sunk them straight into her again!

As he did this, Yui was wincing like mad and she was beginning to feel breathless as the pain and weakness of her Anaemia was beginning to affect her. However despite this, she could tell one thing that was different from this feeding frenzy than the other one's he would usually do to her. Ayato was angry!

However she wondered to herself, why? Why was Ayato so angry? Why was he-

Then as these thoughts started to emerge in her mind, he stopped for a brief moment and as he did, he looked to Yui as a trail of her blood leaked out from his mouth as he asked her, "That girl... I heard the two of you talking!"

Looking at him as he said this to her, Yui's eyes widened. Ayato had heard them both talking? He'd heard them become-  
"Those titles you were calling yourselves make me sick! Just what do you think your accomplishing becoming involved with that bitch!" Ayato demanded out of her as he gazed at her with terrible fury burning in his green eyes.

Repeating this word not understanding, Yui asked him, "Titles? You mean the ones me and Miya-chan-"

"Don't say that name in front of me!" Ayato told her angrily, this made Yui shut up in seconds and as he did, he repeated the question to her, "I want you to answer what you're doing with her!" Then seeing the scared look in her eyes, he demanded, "Answer me!"

Yui didn't understand why he was so angry about this? However she answered because she knew she'd receive worse pain if she didn't, "The two of us... the two of us have became friends, that's why we-"

Suddenly interrupting her, Ayato repeated, "Friends?" Then as Yui stared up at him with her terrified widened pink eyes, the reddish-brown haired vampire eyes narrowed as he asked her, "Do you think that girl's better than me?"

Yui hearing this was silent. Why was Ayato asking her this? She couldn't understand...

Staring down at her and seeing that she was reluctant in answering him, Ayato bit his lower lip again and immediately he acted! Immediately he tore her white shirt open entirely exposing her chest that revealed her blue bra she had underneath.

Shocked she cried out, "Ayato-"

Then quickly his fangs sunk in her collarbone which was terribly agonising! With that he sipped quickly and immediately he removed them as he bit them into her chest! As they pierced her so forcibly Yui cried out from the pain and as she did, he immediately moved again!

As he was doing these series of fast bites, Yui didn't understand! What was he doing!? This was even worse for her, for she could adapt and withstand the pain gradually if he let his fangs remain in her, but now there was no time for that as the terrible stinging was now spreading all over her. Feeling him move again she tried to speak as agonised tears spilled from her eyes, "Ayato-kun! Please stop this! Please! It's-"  
Ignoring her though, he then sunk his fangs just above her left breast. As she cried out from this loudly, for a moment he stopped as he sucked for several seconds getting a couple of delicious mouthfuls of sweet blood before he pulled back and told her, "That bitch being friends with you? What a crappy joke!" With that he moved himself over her and gazing into her pained watery pink eyes he informed her, "For how can you expect anyone to be friends with someone like you?"

Hearing this horrible question, Yui didn't have a chance to make a reply as Ayato told her stroking his cold hand over his bleeding handiwork, "When you're covered in terrible lustful fang marks like this?"

As he asked this question Yui's eyes widened in horror as Ayato then took her right arm into his hands, licking a trail over it with his salivating tongue he informed her coldly, "There's no way that bitch would be anywhere near you, or anyone else if they saw these."

With that as he said those words he then bit into her arm hard and painfully, this made her cry out as she felt him drain more of her warm blood from her. She was quiet as she squeezed her eyes waiting and pleading internally inside for this to stop as she shivered! Then halting for a moment Ayato removed his fangs, letting the fang holes bleed and as they did, he asked her finally, "Do you really think you can remain as friends now?"

Yui hearing Ayato say this felt the happy warmth in her heart quickly bleed away just like her blood, as she imagined Miya being disgusted in her mind's eye along with countless unknown shadowed faces. As she imagined them doing this and felt her happiness leave, her eyes overflowed with tears as a terrible despair settled inside of her... then quietly she turned her face away from the vampire as her sadness made her shiver and ache terribly.

Seeing her do this, Ayato was quiet. However he felt satisfied inside and as he did, he didn't need an answer from her as he then moved himself to her chest and started to drink her blood again from above her left breast...

Feeling him do this, the agony Yui was feeling along with the sadness and despair was horrible for her. As her tears continued to leak, she looked to her bedroom door breathlessly and as she did she couldn't help but wish inside that Miya would burst through and save her, like she had from Kanato.

However as she stared at the still door, she knew that was never going to happen... no-one was going to come for her. Nothing would happen and as Ayato's terrible words rung in her ears about the marks that were all over her body. These words and the sad realisation was far more painful and piercing in her heart than the sensation of his sharp fangs drawing her blood up from the depths within her body...


End file.
